


Constellation of the Stars

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Astrology, Bad Boy Levi, Daydreamer Eren, F/F, F/M, Fanart, High School AU, Levi Piercing, Levi Tattoo, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Mute Eren, Piano Levi, Picture taking, Tall Levi, artist Eren, future smut, kiss, more to be added later - Freeform, punk Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's a mute who looks deeper below the surface one day he meets a Misunderstood Delinquent who goes by the name of Levi they both lived in separate world or so one would think, but the stars guided them together on common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tears of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "First chapter been beta'd by VioletteAngel71, thank you so much for your hard work."

_ ** ** _

_ **Tears of the Stars  
  
Chapter One** _   
  
Eren tucked his scarf tighter around his neck, the chilly November night cold as ever. As he blew warm air into the mitten of his gloves, he stared straight up to the stars above him. His turquoise eyes landed on the little dipper, it was dark out since there were very few street lamps at the children's park.   
  
Moving closer to the jungle gym he climbed up the spider like dome to sit on top of it as he cocked his head all the way back to look at the starry sky above him. He was a week early into going star gazing, but sometimes it was nice to go by himself.   
  
Having Mama bear at home who's constantly worrying about him is too tiring, he loves his big sister, he really does. Even if he dots on her from time to time since she has a little brother complex for him hardcore style. It feels a bit suffocating to be under constant watch, even his parents acknowledged that he needed his space.   
  
Blowing more warm air into his gloved hands, he snuggled into the warmth of his scarf, and pulled his white bobble-hat as close to his head as he could. It was just so pretty out he couldn't resist it. He took out his cellphone and tyred to capture some of that beauty into his phone. He didn't really manage to catch the stars, but he did get the crescent moon in with a few transparent clouds in the mix.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound left his lips. He mouthed silently to himself,   
  
'How pretty'.   
  
The peacefully quite night was interrupted by a chime on his phone that could only belong to one person. Pulling his phone out of his coat pocket, he had to take off one glove to actually work his touch screen phone.   
  
Mama Bear: Eren where are you?  
  
Why did you leave the house without me?  
  
Are you safe?  
  
I'll meet you.  
  
Eren didn't even get the chance to type in a response with her constant texting. He sighed a little, shaking his head before his fingers went to work on the touch screen key pad.   
  
Eren:   
  
I'm fine. Just went outside to look at the stars, big sister. I'm already heading back so chill your tits.   
  
He replied with a little grin. Scooting to the edge of the dome, he jumped down, but ended up being a complete klutz and missing his landing that he scrapped his knee in the process.   
  
With a silent ouch and a few choice of muttered swears he dusted himself off and started limping his way back, the pain didn't last long so he was able to walk normally by the time he reached the house. The porch light was on and seconds later his sister threw the door wide open and was tackling him over in a tight embrace without him actually hitting the ground. She'd probably been on the look out for him. With a silent gasp and futilely gasping out breathless words, he tapped his sister's sweater back trying to get her attention. When she loosened her grip and cupped Eren face she bomb-barded him with questions.   
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where did you go? Next time take me with you, okay?"  
  
Eren shook his head no to the hurt question ignoring the little sting on his knees. He lifted his hand and started to sign making sure his sister eyes were on his hands.   
  
'God, Mikasa! I didn't go any where far, I just went to the park to look at the stars like I always do. And, no. I like going by myself, you're already coming with me to the gathering this Friday. You're smothering me too much'   
  
He complained as he gave a soft sneeze to the back of his hand, Mikasa looked a little sad, but changed her mood when he sneezed to have him being tugged back inside the house.  
  
"Go have a long hot bath, we'll talk when you get out." She demanded.   
  
Eren pouted, but did as he was told since arguing with her would always be futile.   
  
****   
  
  
Eren sank low in the tub full of bubbles reaching to his chin. His slightly long hair was pinned up in a rubber band. Be cupped some soapy bubbles into the palm of his hands and blew letting the airy bubbles float into the atmosphere. He giggled noiselessly as a bubble popped on his nose, his cheeks a rosy pink from the heat. The chilly weather melted out of his bones, even though he usually was very warm, he was prone to having low to mild grade fevers.   
  
Blowing a soothing whistle that was a bit high pitch he copy a tune he saw from a Chinese movie. He liked the way that man had whistled and tried to imitate it to his own ability which he did after long hours of practice.   
  
He stayed in the bath until the water cooled and his skin was somewhat wrinkly from being submerged in water for so long. Getting out, he stepped out of the tub pulling the plug on his way out and setting it aside. He saw his reflection on the foggy mirror, on one side of his forehead that was usually covered by his bang was a scar that was darker then his skin tone. His parents told him he got it from an accident when he had fallen off a cliff, but he couldn't remember that incident at all. Grabbing a towel he dried from the neck down, and with a light tug on the rubber band his hair came tumbling down caressing the back of his neck and his forehead. The scar went back into hiding underneath the chocolate strands of his hair, but what stared back at him was his large eyes. If one looked closely enough, they would see specks of gold hidden underneath his teal turquoise eyes. A hidden treasure not many would know of, so far only Armin seem to see it and commented about it. He was just waiting to see if either parents or his doting sister would catch up on it.   
  
Grabbing a long white sleeve shirt he put it on and tugged it low around his bottom. He slipped on a pair of boxers followed by dark gray long baggy yoga pants. He didn't bother with socks since he could never sleep in those darn things. Grabbing his wet towel and wash rag he dumped it all in the bathroom laundry basket with his own dirty clothes. Remembering the little fall, he lifted his left pants leg up high above his knee. There was only a little cut on his knee which he grimaced at. Digging in the cabinet, he grabbed a band-aid and slapped it on his knee. Then he threw away his evidence and left the bathroom in favor of his bedroom which he found empty. Climbing onto his bed, he opened his window and sat there close to it to look up at the sky again. It was just as good of a view as the park and he was so glad to have the attic as his bedroom all to himself. He couldn't stand having to share a room with his sister or beside her room, the constant watching on her part made him paranoid and fatigued.   
  
Feeling a little cold, wrapped his arm around his legs and smiled lightly as he rested his chin on his knees. He stayed like that for a good ten minutes before his sister popped in the door that lead to the attic that was now showing some hallway light from down bellow. She climbed up the few stairs up and was now in his room making her way toward his bed. She climbed right on in, tugging Eren to lean back against her. Mikasa is a tall so he fit right between her legs perfectly.   
  
"Eren, I just want you to always be safe, do you understand?"   
  
She said as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on top of his head. She felt Eren's head move up and down.   
  
"Are you cold, there's a light snow coming in"   
  
Eren shook his head no, not like it did anything when Mikasa wrapped in a fleece blanket to keep him warm.   
  
"You should be covered since you just got out of a bath, Eren."  
  
He nodded his head using his free hand to rub her arm in a sign of saying thank you.  
  
"You're welcome, are you going with Armin tomorrow?" She asked.   
  
Eren nodded his head again.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Curiously, she inquired.   
  
Eren lifted his hand high so she could see,   
  
'We are going to the bookstore to get some more books on the stars. He found a good one I want to buy.' He signed.   
  
Mikasa smiled a little when he tilted his head back, his eyes bright and excited.   
  
"Sounds like fun, too bad I can't go. I have work". She replied, her tone a little sullen. She felt his hand in her hair stroke lightly as if to comfort her and tell her it was alright. She had a little blush to her cheeks, looking up at the sky her Eren was too captivated with.   
  
"Alright, time for bed. Good night, Eren. Don't want you getting sick."   
  
She moved then and closed his window locking it, Eren sulked a little and tried to kick her out of the bed which to she just laughed a little. Watching her leave as her head disappeared beneath his floor, he heard the door thingy close. He moved a little higher on his bed and then he pulled the comforter down and slid underneath the slightly chilled sheets. As soon as his head hit the pillow he curled up into himself falling fast asleep with no trouble at all.   
  
***   
  
Eren stood on top of the school roof with his phone out and on camera mode, a gray sleeve hanging out his school bag. He'd gotten the school uniform sweater in a bigger size for the extra warmth and because the long sleeves would covered his hands and mid thigh to keep his package warm (lol). One hand was raised to his mouth blowing hot air on the fingers that slightly showed through the sleeves. The other one fell back around his wrist since he raised it high above eye level. His eyes locked on his phone screen as the image of the clouds appeared. He took pictures of those beautiful clouds.   
  
'Perfect weather, the sky looks good today too'   
  
Eren was so caught up at staring at the sky he didn't realize he'd wasted his whole lunch period on the roof until the bell rang. Blinking, he finally looked down toward his feet. The little snow there was melted from the sunlight as he turned to leave heading back inside the school building. The heat from the fernace was warming his flesh as he was walking down a flight of stairs when he heard it.   
  
'The sound of a falling star'   
  
Why he thought of that, he wasn't entirely sure. as he stopedp mid way in the hallway corridor, his turquoise eyes stared out the nearest window of the freedom outside. Sometimes, he wished he was a cloud. He could float away freely and be bound by nothing. Clouds could travel where ever they wanted to go with no care in the world, that would be the life wouldn't it?   
  
Glancing back inside the school, he padded away quickly to make it to his next period without another tardy on his record or get a detention again for being a complete scatter brain. People like to whisper behind his back for one reason or another. Many believe he's a bit loose in the head and not to mention he has to deal with a fragile sick body everyday. It's not like he was stupid or anything, he does rank 5th place in the entire school academic grades after all. It was just that Eren is a dreamer, he always in the clouds. He gets lost in what he is fascinated by most, the sky. The swirling clouds and the beautiful mixture of colors in the sky are captivating. But the stars and moon are just as enchanting, the sky is his safe haven. Outsiders aren't allowed in his private domain unless he permits it. Which he did when he entered high school and joined the astrology club as his afternoon activity. None of the members mind him being mute, in fact they treat him like any normal being. They are his friends.   
  
Making it to his seat by the skin of his teeth as the teacher was turned away, he stared out the window next to him, it was such a nice day. After buying that book, perhaps he should get some coffee and spend his time at the park staring at the sky until it gets dark. He just hopes he doesn't dry out his contacts.   
  
'Maybe I should wear my glasses'   
  
Eren thought to himself.   
  
School was over in a blink of an eye and he now walked hand in hand with his best friend. They usually caught the bus instead of driving to school, Eren enjoys walking outdoors after all. It took half an hour to get there and make it to the second floor. Armin paused at the section they were in, his eyes on a man who wore a green apron. His blonde hair perfectly combed back with a deep set of blue eyes and thick brows. Eren looked at him and smile a little, he was not so oblivious that his best friend has a crush on the owner of this coffee book shop. Tapping his shoulder to get his blonde's attention, he signed to him in perfect gestures.   
  
'Go on, talk to him. I'll be just fine on my own, Armin. I know you like him and I know he sees you, I saw him look your way before. He might be interested in you so your crush is not totally one-sided.'   
  
Armin eyes widen a little and a blush settles on his cheek that is distinctly different from the chilly wind's wrath.   
  
"Wha-what!?"   
  
Eren just grinned a little.  
  
'Don't deny it, I see how you look at him. He's looking at you now so go talk to him. Use that super brain of yours to strategist how to get closer to him. Bye Armin and good luck.'   
  
Tapping his friend on the shoulder, he left him without getting the book he came in for. Instead, he just headed over to a nearby coffee shop and planned to go to the park after that. He wrote on his special note book pad what he wanted and handed it over to the cashier with a smile. She was polite and rang up his order to three fifty in which he handed over a five dollar bill. He waited patiently as his order was being made and he had his spare change returned back to him with a receipt. The smell of fresh roasted coffee beans filled the air. He loved the uniqie odor it has. He could even smell the pumpkin spice that overwhelmed the other flavors. With his chocolate syrup white creme covered mocha coffee and sweet hot brownie in the bag he left the store.   
  
Walking is a great way to get his blood pumping and his lungs working with the cold chilly air. Every time he breathed out, little white puffs would form small clouds. He briefly wondered if it was going to snow tonight. That would be beautiful, he would prefer to se it in the light. That way he could catch it on film and see the pretty little puff ball on his phone background.   
  
He smiled at that and was starting to get excited for it. Actually, he loves the snow and how pretty it falls. It's the feeling he gets when he looks through tv documentaries and magazines of the ocean. Someday he would actually like to go see it, maybe when he moves out he can. He's thought about living on his own. Saved up all of his paychecks from work to rent himself an apartment, he could do it. I'd be just him, and he could find a good place to live with a one bedroom-one bathroom studio complex that was just spacious enough for just him and possibly a future pet. If he can become independent, perhaps he can show his worrywart of a family he could take care of himself and live normally and happily like anyone else. Being mute does not make him handicap or incapable of taking care of himself. That would just be an excuse he wants nothing to be apart of. He's seventeen for crying out loud, and in a few months time in spring he'll be an adult. Once he's eighteen, he'll be ready to leave the nest.   
  
He might've been too lost in his thoughts because he didn't even realize he'd bumped into a solid wall. A sound of a chiming bell pulled him back into reality.   
  
"Oi, watch where the fuck you're going you shitty ass brat."   
  
Eren blinked and looked up, his teal gaze lifting higher to see a face scowling at him behind dark shade. Wahh, so tall.   
  
He opened his mouth to apologize, but no words came out so he had to fumble to get his writing pad, but when he looked up after writing a hasty sorry the figure was gone. Astounded, he looked everywhere. It was as if he'd dispersed into air.   
  
Lowering his gaze, he tucked away his book. His mocha was still safe in it's cup.   
The trip to the park gained no other incident as he took a seat at the picnic table. He set his mocha down with his cooled off brownie, took off his messenger bag, and sipped at his surprisingly warm drink. He never got to apologize for running into that man. He wondered if they would cross paths again. That bell had sounded awfully similar to the one he heard at school. But he didn't look like anyone he knew, much less wearing a uniform. Raising his hand, he ran it through his over grown nest of a long hair that passed his shoulder just a little bit. He should seriously think about getting his hair cut, but when it's cold like this, he likes it when his ears and neck have a protection. Maybe he'll cut it finally when the weather warms up in spring.   
  
With nothing better to do he tilted his head back to the sky lost in his world seconds later. He stayed staring up at the sky and eating his brownie and mocha. He even sketched the clouds over ahead. He only stoped when his phone buzzed and he had to read what was inside.   
  
Mama Bear: It's late I just got off work, where are you?  
  
Eren: Drawing, it was beautiful I saw an airplane go through a cloud, the cloud changed shape.   
  
Mama Bear: It's dark now Eren, I'll come get you where are you?  
  
She was asking him his location again and he rolled his eyes,  
  
Eren: I'm coming home now, I'm not five years old, Mika. Stop that or I won't call you big sister anymore.  
  
He had told her more then once that she's smothering him, it has got to stop. She was a lot worser to deal with then his parents.  
  
Eren started packing his things up, keeping his phone out and in his hands as he slowly walked back home. He was not in an any hurry since the stars were coming out to play.  
  
As soon as he reached home his dang sister attacked him at the door. Oh well, he can put up with it for the time being.   
  
****   
  
The school week flew by just like that and he was again waiting at the park at night, it's finally the day of the meteor shower. Oh god he was excited, it had snowed again so he wore his winter uggs boots with dark thick jeans, gloves, and his heavy polka coat with large buttons. He also wore a warm white scarf with matching ear muffs. Since he wanted to see he pulled his hair back and wore contacts just in case it would snow again. The news said it would have a forty percent chance of having the flurries tonight.   
  
It was dead silent the shower wouldn't start until eleven, so he had another hour or so to himself. His teal hues stared at the little light that shined through the the pitch darkness. There was some light snow clouds coming this way. It wouldn't change anything, because his eyes tracked a little shooting star flying across the sky all by it self. Even though it flew solo, he saw it just as bright. Yet, he felt sad watching it vanish. Then, his vision blurred and he feel warm tracks run down his cheeks.   
  
'Ah, I'm crying'   
  
He turned his head and shifted his body when he noticed someone else was in the park with him. It was a male, dressed in black. He blinked at that hair, the figure looked awfully familiar. Except he couldn't recall who he was. The man was gorgeous from the side profile and he had bangs. One of the eyes was covered. But from what he could tell, the his eye color was like a steely gray, he didn't know. In closer inspection, he saw that the man was also crying like he was. His body moved on it's own and the male didnt realize he was there until a crunch of snow alerted of him of his presence. He narrowed his gaze at the boy who was coming towards him, the boy stopped a few inches away from him staring up to his eyes.   
  
'Bright eyes'  
  
He was only a little stunned to see them, but that didn't stop him from glaring.  
Either the kid was fearless, or just plain stupid because he reached up to wipe away a fucking tear he didn't realize he had shed when he looked at that shooting star.   
  
Bright eyes was opening his mouth to form words that made no sound ,irritated he slapped his hand away.   
  
"Who the fuck gave you permission to touch me, kid."  
  
Eren held his gloved hand the slap actually hurt as he looked up to him in shock and something else he could not identify.  
  
The boy shook his head again and started to pull out his phone. Grabbing his wrist of the arm that held the device the man squeezed the bone painfully resulting in the boy dropping his phone. The face twisted in pain and yet he still said nothing despite his mouth being open.   
  
"What the fuck were you doing, kid? Answer me you little shit."  
  
Eren's silent groan fell on deaf ears, tearful for another reason then sadness he glared up to him parting his mouth to form words.   
  
He used his other hand raising it to his throat rubbing it against the cord and shaking his head.  
  
'Let go, it hurts! Can't you fucking see I can't talk you ass? You're not blind damn it, understand me.'  
  
Eren even pointed to his phone, Levi narrowed his eyes on the kid he was still gaping his mouth like some fish, but this time his gloved finger rubbed up and down his throat shaking his head and pointing at the phone. It only took him a split second to understand why he didn't hear the boy scream when he clearly applied pressure on his wrist. He eased the pressure, but held it in a death grip.  
  
"You can't speak, kid?"   
  
Eren shook his damn head still glaring at him with tearful filled gaze. The kid looked more pissed then scared.   
Levi didn't release him, instead he bent over picking up the kid's cellphone and handing it back to him.   
  
"Sorry, Kid..."   
  
Eren frowned at him, but he took his cellphone back when the male returned it and he gave a brief nod to say thank you. Eren stared at him and in return the stranger stared back at him, neither one breaking eye contact.   
  
Slowly Eren tapped something on his phone and flashed his message back to him on bright screen.  
  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to touch. You're hurting me can you let go?'  
  
Levi stared at the message and only eased his grip on his wrist, but still didn't let go.  
  
"What's your name, kid."  
  
Eren frowned at being called a kid and more so when he didn't let go, but he typed another message on his phone.   
  
'Eren, you still haven't let go. What's your name?'  
  
Returning the screen Levi only brought his wrist closer to him,  
  
"Levi, are you scared of me."  
  
Eren frowned at him again, what kind of question was that? He typed again this one a little longer.   
  
'No, should I be? You still haven't let go of me, and I'm tempted to pull a move I vow to never do to a man if i can avoid it.'  
  
Eren returned the screen and for a second he saw something flash in his eyes,  
  
"And what move would that be?"  
  
Eren was gonna knee him in the groin for being a sarcastic smart ass bitch , but instead he answered with a question.   
  
'Why were you crying and don't be a smart ass I'll knee you where it counts. You may be tall, but all tree comes down if chop down in the right spot.'  
  
Levi tugged him closer after the brief read,  
  
  
'If I tell you, then I'll have to kill you.'  
  
Eren gave him a funny look he can only guess what he was thinking and right now Eren thinking he was a nut case psychopath serial killer. Eren shook his head, he didn't want to know. But he thought the guy's tears were beautiful so he kept that to him self.   
  
"What are you doing out here kid, little boys like you should be tucked in their bed."  
  
Eren eyes flashed in anger his lips thin as he scowled at him. Eren literally stomped the male black boots, but in doing so the said man pulled him in closer tilting his head back painfully his eyes dark.   
  
'Fuck...You...Asshole, I'm not little.'  
  
Eren was forming his lips into words and some how, the stranger got his meaning and smirked.  
  
"Scared of me now?"  
  
Eren gave a silent snarl mouthing him again saying as if and was tempted to smash his toes again, but what he got in return were soft cold lips pressed against his own....Eren blinked, the kiss had yet to register inside his brain processor and when it did it left him in a turmoil.   
  
What...the...fuck?   
  
His eyes went large and he stared at him like a deer in a eighteen wheeler headlight ready to get plowed into....   
  
"You're a first, Bright Eyes."  
  
Eren shock was still there even if his facial expression changed into a 'what the hell just happened' one. His wrist was released and the figure was walking away from him...like he didn't just commit a sexual assault to his tingling lips.   
  
  
'What the hell just happened?'   
  
He thought.

 


	2. Sweet Stars or Beautiful Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren confusion followed him as he ponder over the night that his stars was kissed away from oblivion, was it a sweet encounter for a blooming romance to take root or is it a beautiful nightmare he just can't escape from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "As you can see I am writing another part to this, rather it get's longer or stay short is going to depend on my mood from here on out. As much as I love writing thirty something to sixty something pages will be determine by my motivation. And my motivation usually comes from my beloved readers who leaves me a comment~ "
> 
> Undertakerla.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are welcome!
> 
> Enjoy more of our adorable mute Eren~

_**Sweet Stars or Beautiful Nightmare?** _

_**Chapter Two** _

 

Eren mindlessly stared at the meteor shower that flew over his head, he sat alone on one of the seesaw staring blankly at the bright light that flare and took off at the speed of sound. His lips were still tingling from the abrupt kiss that he lost himself in his own fairy-tale. Clouds were ghostly forming around the field of stars that flooded the skies and the half moon that looked so thin to be called crescent, absent mindlessly he had hoped that it would snow it might do him some good since he felt like his body was flaring hot and out of control. Just maybe it would numb the heat that was burning in his cheeks as he thought back to those beautifully ice cold eyes of his with a tint of lightening blue that pierced from within. The long lashes that frame around his eyes and the thing brow that was perfectly thin made him that much more breathtaking to look at with his sharp yet hooded gaze. 

 

Eren was just puzzled by the whole ordeal as he replayed it over and over again, he had just been looking at the stars trying to catch a few glimpse of the stars thinking he could spot some fallen stars on his own to find himself that he wasn't alone inside that park. To his amusement they had both been in tears that he was sure was brought on by that single little star that had been flying solo. Why that guy crying face captivated him Eren didn't know, but he had been moved by it because it looked like he had an unforetold story to tell. A tale that Eren obviously wanted to hear or know because his hands were reaching out to him to  only be manhandled in the end. It certainly had got him out of his dream like state of thinking of him as a lonely kid that needed comfort to truly look at him. The look he gave him didn't look like the lonely wolf boy that was casted out he thought him as, but something more dangerous....more...lethal than what he had originally thought of. It was the way his eyes looked like mere slit when he had grabbed his wrist and demanding answers.

Sure, Eren had been scared....anyone would with someone that was towering over them and looked the way he did and sounded the way he did. Eren didn't know why he did what he did, but he wanted to get on his level to have him to back the fuck off him, but instead of getting the response he wanted from the guy he had left him baffled with a rosy crimson cheek and tingling wet lips.

 

Why.... Just why did he kissed him?

What in god's heavenly Earth did he do to deserve that?

Why was his kiss has to be taken away by a guy?

He had his fair share of sexual harassment, but never liked this....

Maybe a touch here or a caress on his ass there or even have a dick being pressed up against his back side when he rides the bus, but this?

It was all just too new to him since it was done so boldly in a frontal attack that shook his nerves to its very foundation.

Eren thoughts continue to roam even as his eyes were steadily staring upward at a sky that ceased it showers of falling stars. From a distant he could hear his little group of friends huddled close  together with their school adviser going into a mini discussion as to what they had just witness while he on the other hand was stuck in his own dilemma. Raising one gloved hands to his cold dry lips he wasn't aware that his coat was being tugged on and the light chatter behind him had ceased in their chattering. Blinking he turned his bright yet hazed hues to the one who wanted his attention, his sister.

 

Blinking once more he had looked around his surrounding to find out it was only the two of them now so he returned his gaze back to hers while forming her name on his lips.

**'Mika'**

"Everyone left a little while ago, Eren. Are you alright?"

She asked as she looked at her baby brother dazed expression, for a second there she had wonder if it was because of the stars that had him so absentminded or if he was getting sick again.

Eren just stared at her for a moment lost in his own thought, but then he shook his head yes to keep her from worrying as to why he was not being so responsive. He brought his hands up and smiled a little as he sign back to her.

**'I'm fine. The meteor showers were just so pretty. I couldn’t help myself from wanting to stay here a while longer..'**

He replied easily, it wasn't hard to be convincing he does love the stars, the skies, and the ocean far more than anything else in this world. Seeing how his sister smiled a little back at him he could consider himself safe from Mikasa suspicious bear o meter.

"Heh, alright Space cadet, unfortunately as much as I would like to indulge you it's time to go home now before you get sick so let's go."

Eren nodded his head standing up from the seesaw as he glanced at the sky once more before turning his head away from the world he would prefer to be in to walk along side with his sister hand in hand since it was just something he gotten use to do at a younger age. Once they were both at home and his sister persistent nagging to get him to warm he took the longest hot bath in history as he stared at the window, he was in the upstairs bathroom where he had a view of the sky through the open blinds. He wasn't worried about anyone looking at him through the bathroom window since the tub wasn't in front of it, but beside him high above his head which he just needed to tilt his head back to the side to look at the sky that was now clouded by foggy snow clouds.

 

He was like that for quite some time just thinking he had never thought about being kissed by a male before other than being grope by some nasty ass pervert who thought they could get away with by taking advantage of people who seems meek. People who are like that he tends to kick in the shin or where it truly counts before making a run for it since again he has no voice and it's not like he can just scream 'Rape Rape! He touched me!' kind of response telepathically to everyone else. 

 

But, No. Not with this new one for one the guy wasn't ugly at all....far from it with all that black he was wearing....he had been...dare Eren say... Impulsively sexy? A big... dark...Adonis fucking...God....

 

Shit he wasn't going there was he?

He frowned shaking his head to get rid of the thought, but it continue to pest him to no end that he sank further down underneath the steamy water of his bubble bath glaring up at the ceiling.

He couldn't be thinking of him like that...

Could he?

....No...

He was just complaining....

Right?

Now, why did he question that? He knows it's right...but it still felt like a question inside his heart.

 

Eren had always dreamed of having his first kiss with some sweet understanding girl while holding hands at the park or a lake he frequently goes to as his fantasy dream date she would smile up to him and be all....rosy and sparkly like…

 

But nooo.....

 

It didn't happen in the way he always dreamed about.

 

Sure, Eren did have his first kiss done at the park of his dream granted, but this.... this...wasn't something he could have foretold to ever happen to a guy like him.

That evil, yet sexy as hell tall beast came out of nowhere and took it from him when he had been distracted with everything else that had all of his defenses down....

 

Maybe he was still in shock because it was a guy of all people that had kissed him.... It's not like he's a homophobic Eren would have like to believe that 'love' comes in all shapes and sizes that can't be measured by religion or culture.

 

Eren believed in all types of love he truly does, but when it came down to himself however that just wasn't the case unless it was a friendly type of love or family obligation love. It was never a true lovers love like he had wanted. Eren was not being a downer he was just being realistic because people treat him differently as if he were 'special' who needed 'extra' care and he suppose to those around him it could be a emotional burden that no one needs.

 

Especially in his own age group, not like he needed the extra attention since he can find other ways to communicate then having a sound box that wasn't working. There wasn't anything wrong with it or so his parents says, they told him he had mostly likely Injured the frontal lobe of his brain, that controls motor and sensory function in his body, which causes muteness due to the inability to move ones mouth over time, but he can move it just fine. They also told him that he had a special area in his brain that's called the broca's area that allows one to mentally process language and communication: by stringing words together and the ability to assign sound to meaning and what-not.

 

They told him his injury or disorder to that area would greatly affect one's ability to verbally communicate, and thus could cause muteness.

 

Eren did a little digging into that and it was surprisingly easy to obtain that information when both of his parents are doctors, all he knows is that he hadn't been born this way. It was only after he was....like five or six and a half did he became that way after an accident he couldn’t remember and since he was sixteen nearing seventeen in spring he hasn't spoken a single verbal word for nearly eleven or a half years now. Eren doubt he would ever get his voice back even if his parents attempted to do surgery and put him into therapy to give him his voice back.

 

Eren lifted his wet fingers to his lip the resting it in the middle before he swiped it to the side, the tingling sensation on his lips had him still in a slightly dazed. It seems his usual day dreams were coming to a crunching halt now that all he seems to think about for the past couple of hours were cold soft lips pressing against his own that were slightly wet....it was probably wet due to his tears if not the slight lick he did prior of him kissing him. Eren felt himself actually tucking his lips in to lick them both once it was inside it was only after he did that did he realize what he had just done that he pressed himself back against the tub and sank so low that his chin touched the water he was compensating to drown himself in that bathtub for his corrupted thoughts.

Because god he knew he was doing it again that he eternally screamed inside himself to get over it to hide his embarrassment he got angry and what better way to do it then to get angry at the guy who did this to him he would have happily daydream about meteor shower then to torment himself over a confusing kiss.

 

Just who the fuck did that guy think he is huh?

 

This wasn't some romance drama where one can just walk up to someone and kissed them because you liked them, he stiffen at that thought just then…

 

Wait.....did that guy like him? Was that why he kissed him?

 

Or was he just fucking with him....teasing him…

 

Because he was 'different'.

Either way he just didn’t know the answer, but he does know that  if he ever saw that guy again....he was going to attempt to try to do a body slam that seemed unsuccessful inside his own mind that he opted out to try to give him a right punch....or something that seemed more promising than a body slam he sees on TV.

***

Eren sat outside the school building staring up at the sky as usual, his thoughts were back at full force even after having a sleepless night for the past three days that left him physically and mentally drained that he was just so tired. That Levi guy had disturbed his sleeping dreams and haunts him in his waking hour like some boogeyman he secretly wish he had in his closet. Lifting his hands that were covered by a big lumpy school sweater he bought two size bigger than his original size he brought it to his lips and blew hot air on them, he was wearing a thick jacket, but his sweater clearly peeks out as the victor since it was longer than his jacket sleeves to have covered his hands keeping it warm from the cold November air.

If their was anything to go by, it was snowing lightly again... Snowflakes drifted down from the sky to wet his glasses and making it a little foggy from the cold. Eren took take them off so he could continue to look skyward, it's not like he had terrible eyesight. He could see, it was just that sometime his vision would blur and often enough he would get headaches if he were to read too long or stare at something for a long period of time. And occasionally, but not very often his vision likes to whack out and go on vacation for no apparent reason. And when that happens he had to wonder if he was going to go blind. When that happens he played sick so he could lay down and don’t have to move until his vision comes back. There was no need to alarm people if nature was going to take it’s course.. He’ll be sad of course, but at less when his eyesight were truly gone he’ll have to man up and fess up. But, until then there was no need to give his family another excuse another reason as to why they should be overly protective over him then than they are right now. 

 

But, beside all of his family issues he wasn’t quite sure of the ‘why’ of it  he was like that it’s one thing to be mute, but it was another if he goes blind and to be perfectly honest with himself he was just too damn stubborn to think about the worst possibility when he can still ‘see’.

Ignoring all his jumble thinking he glared slightly at the grey sky as if he could part through the clouds. He couldn't see beyond clouds thickness. No sun, no airplane, do shapes....it was all a big murky color as he blinked some of the snowflakes off his lashes. It wasn't so bad... The snowflakes were pretty as he did a little spin on his feet in circles. It was kind of nice the ground was all slushy like and it was easier for him to do a kick spin as if he were ice skating on ice. A smile grew on his face as he gave an airless laugh that had no sound. Eren ran a little as he done a makeshift slid on some of the ice slushy snow. The boy was apparently having a good ass time by himself since he threw his head back and laughed again by finding amusement on the wetland that  wasn't the yellow snow he scooped up by using a paper cone to give to Jean once.

 

Hearing a loud dong like sound of the school clock tower chiming the hours he turned around to stare at his school in dismay. He honestly wanted to skip out, but today just wasn't the perfect day to do so especially without his coat and mittens. Making his way back he was just entering the hallway when he noticed something. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it wasn't when he notice the frame. The built was similar and the dark attire just screamed the night kisser from a few days ago. The silent 'ah' escaped his parted lips when he stared right at him and yet the kissing fiend never noticed him when he slipped into his own classroom.

 

Eren wasn't one hundred percent sure it was really him since he didn’t acknowledge him, but his tall body with the broad shoulder was hard to mistaken even with a coat on. And then there was that hair of his it was so dark hair and uniquely cut. He remember it being longer in the front and shorter at the back like a buzz cut or something. There was a term for it, but he couldn’t put a name to it just yet.

 

Since fifth period was just starting he couldn't do anything about it, but walk past the classroom he saw the teen gone into. Eren tried not to let his overwhelming curiosity to get the best of him he really did, but as soon as he walked by that door his feet literally stopped right then and there.

 

With a silent damn it on his lips he turned to the door and walked right to it. It wouldn’t kill him if he were a little noisy right? A small peek wouldn’t get him in trouble...and if it did he can always say he got the wrong classroom… Taking a peek through the small windowed he could barely see half the student in the classroom on his tippie toes. The one he wanted to see he couldn't see from the angle he was in. It shouldn’t be a surprise that maybe he was in the back of the room instead of the front of the room. With a dejected sigh he left to go to his own lecture which was a few doors down the hallway and around the first and only corner.

 

Eren sat there in class paying no attention to the teacher what so ever, it’s not like the teachers here would call on him because he couldn’t speak. And writing it down for them since they don’t know american sign language would be a pain the ass to deal with along with the wasted minute that could have been spent on something else. His teachers didn’t have a problem with him being the space cadet so long he does his work and participate in group study.When Mrs. Nolan put his test in front of him he was the first one to finish it so he could look out the window for the rest of the testing period.

 

In his mind he was counting down the two hours for school to be officially over with and hopefully he could track down that look alike guy from earlier before he could leave the school ground, after all he had a bone to pick with him.

***

"Hey, Eren can you do me a favor?"

Eren eyes had been scanning the crowds of leaving student to find one person in particular, but his attention were now split when his sister asked him for a favor. Giving her his attention he nodded his head since he knows she has practice she needed to get to.

**'What is it?'**

He signed, he had to readjust his book bag on his back for him to sign properly since he left his messenger bag at home for a change of pace.

"I left my biology book in the lab and there's a report due tomorrow that I haven't got started on yet. Can you go get it for me and take it home?"

Eren blinked at her it was so unlike his sister to not have her stuff together and have her class assignment done early before the due date. 

**'Sure, want me to come back after practice or wait it out?'**

He asked with more motion of his hands, Mikasa merely shook her head no.

"Nawh, Annie will be dropping me off so just go home without me unless you want to stay?"

Eren shook his head no feverishly, no he didn't want too. It gave him the excuse to be free for like two and a half or three hours without Mikasa texting him to see where he was.

**'No, I'll see you when you get home, Mika. Text me later?'**

"Sure, be safe and don't get lost."

Eren rolled his eyes with attitude, before he sign again.

**'Whatever, Mika. Just tell me the room number and where's your seat at so I can go get it.'**

After her brief explanation the two siblings parted way and Eren was just about to give up of ever finding the look a like he saw a few hours ago at the starting of fifth period. Never mind the fact he tried to look for him after fifth period had ended. Maybe tall people are just naturally fast walkers because he didn't see that giant at all and his sister was just as tall if not a few inches shorter when he compared the two of them.

Trekking up the few flights of stairs he made a left by passing a lot of empty lockers hell the hallway he was in look deserted like a ghost town with all the light dim off he just hope nothing spooky comes out to freak him out. Eren plus scary things ends in two casualty which is one Eren beating it to a pulp and two fainting from the lack of oxygen that couldn’t filer his brain to his lungs from being paralyzed by fear after he exerted himself too hard of knocking the shit out. Which was why Eren never stepped foot into a haunted house. Ever. 

 

Psyching himself out he was already getting the chill sweat from his overly active imagination. Feeling annoyed with himself he hurry the hell up to get to his designation and bring his ass back downstairs to crowded civilization again. 

 

**_‘Not like there would be a lot of people downstairs, but still. Some is better than none.’_ **

 

He thought.

 

Just as he got outside the door he had been looking for he made no moves to go in when he saw the lights were on. Glancing at the other nearest classroom all their lights were off except the one he was standing in front of. Swallowing a little he reached out with a nervous hand and grasp the door handle. He was secretly hoping that A) the door was locked or B) a teacher had stayed behind to do some last minute work and not the option C) that this classroom was haunted. With clenched fingers he slowly turned the knob and to his displeasure the door gave way as it free from the latches. It took a few seconds to even gather up his nerves to open the door with his eyes closed as he stepped inside with peering eyes and bated breath he glanced around the classroom to find it empty. No teachers, no students, and certainty no ghost....thank god...Just to be on the safe side he gave it another sweep with his eyes before he even took one step forward into the classroom. When nothing happened he sigh with a little relief and gave himself a simple eye roll that he had been ridicules and his imagination had got the best of him. Walking in with a little more confidence that he didn’t feel in his step it had falter the moment he heard the door behind him shut that he turned around looking at it with his hand to his chest he stood their for a few seconds before he went over to row three with a little haste to his step. He only walked four chairs down toward what was suppose to be his sister assign desk.

 

Bending over he did a little digging around to pull out a purple and green text book that weighed more than his two math book put together. Checking the name inside of it he was pleased he got the right one and wouldn't be on some wild goose chase of checking everyone desk to get what he needed. Shrugging off his book back he put Mikasa book inside with his own textbook and a single novelty that was from his Lit class.

 

Preoccupied with what he was doing he shrugged his heavy book bag back off his shoulder so he can toss that heavy book in before he slung it back onto his shoulder. By the time he looked up however for the third time he enter this classroom he frozen completely still. His eyes landed on a figure that was half way in and yet, half out inside the classroom he was in. For a split haired second thought he thought it was a ghost that a shout of alarm came out of his mouth until he realize it was human…. Probably. Eren should have known better than to assume that he was alone, but dismissed it when he didn’t see anyone. He should have checked the lab room that was connected into this classroom, but was too scared to do so alone. All those chemicals and glass incubators and sticks and what not just naturally screamed ghost to him.  When his heart wasn’t threatening to leap out of his rib cage did he really look to a familiar handsome face.

 

The tall figure was also staring back, unlike him he didn’t have his hand to his chest.  For a split second Eren had forgotten all of his original thought of what he had been planning  for the last couple of days to do to him when he saw that guy again. 

 

***

 

Levi eyes narrowed down at the kid who stared at him like a deer in headlights to be perfectly frank with himself he didn’t expect to see him here and now much less at this school of all places. His sour mood had just plummet downward to a ferocious level it didn't help much with the kid gawking at him or the fact he was walking toward him with those damn bright fucking hues. The kid had pulled something out of his backpack and was scribbling something down on a notepad, it was the only confirmation he needed that this was the kid he fucked with that many nights ago. 

 

It had only been a curiosity moment on his part because the kid seemed different with his non-scared fearless attitude of his when he meet his gaze. If bright eyes wasn't his schoolmate he would have probably kept messing with him, but since he is his school fucking mate, he wanted no part of him. Especially when he’s already dealing with all the shitty teacher and assmate this school has to offer him.

 

Eren flipped his scratch pad toward the teen who gave a quick glance at the words the mute had put down on the sheet of paper, whatever bright eyes must have written had made the person stood before him look that much colder, because his eyes were just pure silver with a angry slit to them. It was only the way his eyes that looked stormy, but his face remained expressionless to the untrained eyes.

"I am going to tell you in no uncertain terms what you mean to me. That night I was merely taking my amusement out of you. You were nothing more then some filthy toy I picked up outside on a whim. For you to come here looking for me is just pathetic and getting all huffy and bent out of shape over a little kiss makes you sound whiny and annoying as fuck. I don't even want to see your face in my presence ever. Your tears don't mean shit to me, that's how little I ever thought about you, Brat."

Eren was more shocked then anything, but his feelings and what he had thought before this encounter wasn’t like what he thought would happen. All his romantic thought of the kiss was shitted on and the crushing blow he felt in his rib cage was making it difficult to breath... Eren raised a hand to his face his fingers brushing away something wet. So that was why his vision got blurry.... His feelings got hurt over a stranger that did this to him he didn’t know why it affected him the way it did.  For anyone to talk to him like that had his own temper spiked as he glared up to him. Out of hurt pride he never even thought he had he went up to the cold son of a bitch and slapped him so hard he could hear the popping sound in his hand that was how red Levi’s cheek were. The imprint on that handsome face gave him some sort of sick satisfaction he hurt him it was the price he was willing to pay since his hand was throbbing in pain. It felt broken, but even if his hand was broken for smacking that brick of a face he wanted to do it again. He had never slapped anyone before, but now that he had he only wanted to do it again each time he looked at him. Feeling more angry tears springing into his eyes he didn’t think twice when he turned on his heel and ran away from him the door slammed shut on his way out. 

 

Levi only just stood their with a red imprint forming angrily on his pale ivory skin his eyes lowered to the notebook that had been left behind. Eren hand had shook too much to have kept it in his hands and after he came at him it was all, but forgotten as he slapped him to peel his skin off red.

 

His chest ache more then his face does because he had never thought that seeing that kid cry could affect him so badly. It was so painful his heart organ was squeezing like a vise to an orang over what he had done. Bring up his pale hand he scrubbed his face muttering a fuck to go with it. 

***

Eren didn't think of anything he didn't stop at a park or the lake or any of the shops he likes to frequented before going home. No, he went straight home took the bus and got his ass home and up to his bedroom in the attic. He was only too glad his parents were working today, because he made a small pit stop to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit before going to his room.

 

Even though his tears had stopped while he was in public it had come rushing back the moment he stepped inside his sanctuary, the silent sniffle he gave as he parked his ass on his bed and holding on to his injured hand. He merely rocked back and forth cradling his hand to his chest. 

 

That scene was still playing inside his head again and again as if it were on repeat...no, it was on repeat because he couldn’t ignore it. That bastard didn't have to worry about seeing his face ever again because he didn't want to see his face either.

 

It was a while before Eren could gain any control over his emotions, but at less during that time frame he managed to wrap his hand up awkwardly. The good thing was it wasn't broken, but the bad part of it was his hand was swollen and he needed to ice it. What the hell did that guy face was made out of stones? Bricks? Steels? Whatever he didn't care any more. 

Taking out his sister book from his book bag he dropped it off into his sister's room on his way down to the kitchen to get the ice pack and haul it back up to his room. The rest of that evening Eren didn't come out even when dinnered was called he just stayed in bed and pretended to be asleep so he could be left alone. All he wanted to do now was to forget that any of this has ever happened to him.

***

Four days in and Levi sat quietly on his bike thinking about what he done, after the slap he had calmed down enough to think that the kid didn't deserve to be snapped at like that and he knows it. He knew he was in the wrong, but at the time he honestly didn't give a shit, but when he thinks like that he felt like his balls were being kicked in by a steel toe pointed cowboy boots.

 

Erwin deep set of blue eyes glanced over to the quiet male sitting on his bike while he and Hanji had a small can of beer in their hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Levi?"

Levi shot him a piercing look,

"Nothing, Slim Shady."

Erwin ignored the the slim shady part since he was only referring to his hair being slicked completely back and not his eyebrows.

"Bullshit. Now talk."

Levi run a hand through his hair ignoring the cold wind that teased his exposed flesh the chill was only pissing him off despite the leather coat keeping him warm.

"It's none of your damn business, Erwin. So fuck off."

Levi responded, the cold warning tone was quite evident in the teens voice.

"Awh, Levi. Why don't you tell us? You might even feel better."

Hanji cooed.

 

Levi sharp daggers of an eye shot in her direction now.

The scientist only gave him a bright smile,

"Shouldn't you be grading your students homework or some shit?"

Hanji just laughed at him,

"I can't grade shit, that's not in my credentials."

She replied matter of factly.

 

"It should be after all the shit you've been eating and inhaling for the past thirty years."

Levi replied with an uncaring roll to his shoulder,

"Now, Levi that's just plain rude you shouldn't disclosed a lady age like that."

Hanji tsked waving her finger toward Levi direction, she was a smart woman to never put her finger anywhere near Levi face, due to the last time she done it and he had almost nearly tore her finger off her hands.

 

Levi just rolled his eyes like he didn't give a damn.

"Whatever, Erwin's thirty-four and he's stuck in a no sex pledge."

Erwin raised one thick eyebrow toward Levi snappy attitude.

"That might change."

Both Hanji and Levi turned to look at the tall blonde.

It was a Hanji who got up and ram into Erwin,

"Who? Who?!? Do I know them?!"

She asked, it was enough of a distraction to get them off Levi’s case so he didn't care.

"I'll tell if Levi actually tell us what crawled up his ass and caused that expression to linger on his face for the past few days."

Or not,

He thought... So much for the didn't care part.

 

For several very long minutes with two set of peepers staring directly at him he didn't have much of a say when he couldn't stand being stared at so bluntly for so long.

"....Said some shit to the wrong person. That's all...."

Erwin raised a thick eyebrow at the stubborn teen begrudgingly response.

"It's not like you to do things you'll regret."

Levi glared at the tall bastard from his bike.

"Ohhhh ooohhh, Levi did something baaaad."

Levi almost gave a silent snarl toward Hanji for being a hag bitch. He didn't know he said it out until  Hanji stared at him and repeated the name calling by calling him a brat bitch. Now wasn’t that freaking right on the money.

"Levi, if it bothers you so much then do something about it. For starters get off your ass and go apologize to whoever that’s twisting your balls right now for being a shit on pavement for example."

Erwin commented as he gave a small pat on to Hanji’s head who wasn’t phased by Levi’s crude talking. She was use to Levi verbal attack and nicknaming it was one of his many characteristic traits that shows he cares about them enough to shit talk them like they were normal people having a decent conversation over nothing and something at all.

"Our poor misunderstood, Lede is just so socially awkward.. It's painful to watch."

Hanji perked as she grinned at the tall tyrant of a delinquent.

"Shut up, Four eyes. Instead of pestering me go grade your shitty ass paper and clean that filthy place you call a hobbit of a home."

With the two of them giving him their shitty ass advice Levi opted to ignore them, but they were right on one thing though. He had never been the one to avoid his problem. Having bright eyes inside his head had been irritating him for so long it was pissing him off for a whole different reason. Except the thing was he didn't want to say any more hurtful words when he wanted the brat to stick around him since he never gave him those judgmental eyes when they first met. 

 

Those eyes he was use to seeing on a person face were the ones that never bothered to see the whole truth of the story, but only go by the half truth and tales from the third rated parties and rumors that didn't know shit about him. 

 

It had been refreshing to see eyes that looked up to him clearly without any reserve or hidden objective. It had been.... Refreshing like a cool ocean breeze on a hot day.

 

But, now that those eyes looked at him with hurt...with anger... With those big droplet of tears spilling from his doe like eyes he felt like dirt... Like the scums he fought with on a daily basis.

"Just go apologize like a normal human being, Jackass. The faster you do the faster you can get back to normal and the faster your ass can be of some use and get back to work."

With Erwin little push it was clear what Levi had to do although he could disagree about him ever being a normal human being. He was just going to have to do it soon because that boy's tears were haunting him in his waking moments. He rarely get much sleep with his insomnia and all so the boy crying face was becoming a frequent reminder of his fuck ups. The next time he sees him he was going to do it or die trying. Raising his hand to his cheek he touched the exact same place where the slap had been. The boy could bitch slap a pimp into a new Wednesday with that sort of power because a red mark had remain until he cooled it off. The boy hands were soft and warm in only in that brief moment of touch. Levi wants to know the different touch that boy could offer if he can convince him to forgive him for being a dipshit.

***

Eren stepped off Maria square his eyes were trained on to nothing in particular his glasses were catching some light from the street post, it was so dark out despite the lamp light and stores that illuminated his path. Eren stopped by the streetlight waiting for it to turn red so the white walking sign would turn on. The convenient store he wanted to go in had a strange group of biker surrounding it wearing dark leather coat as some sort of windbreaker. Eren didn't seem to care it was occupied by bikers, it wasn't unusual to see....but when his eyes were now tracking faces to their leather clad body. Their was only one person amongst the populated gang that he knew of.... Dark hair with an undercut, there was a white stick sticking out of his mouth blazing orange...

Le...vi...

The brunet had been avoiding seeing him like the plague and now that he saw him again he couldn't help having the rush of hurt felt feeling to flood through his mind and his heart leaving him with a roaring ache inside his chest cavity.... Eren step back bumping into someone, that person didn't seem to mind all caught up what was on the phone. Eren quickly looked away just as soon as searching eyes looked among the crowd, Eren pulled his hood over his head and quickly made his way back home to Sina Avenue. He just couldn't do it....maybe it was a cowardly way of doing it, but running away seem to be the better option of the two then a confrontation he didn't need since he knew he wouldn't win without a booming voice to back him up. It took sheer willpower to not cry again.

It was a while before his sister came popping through his bedroom door floor,

"Hey, Eren you got a minute?"

Eren looked to her, his sketch pad on his bent knees he was just sketching a few passing clouds when she came in. The look she had on her face told him that she wasn't going to leave until she say what she had to say to him so without any futile resisting he just nodded his head to give her permission she could come on in. Patting the seat beside him in invitation Mikasa took it without another word.

Placing her ass on Eren's big comfy bed, she turned to look at him,

"Eren, I heard that you were seen with Levi....is that true?"

Eren looked up at her in silence he didn't think anyone saw him...but if someone did it wouldn't be a surprise that some juicy fucked up rumors were spreading around....did they even hear their one sided conversation....if that were  true...then that would suck....it would really suck very very badly.

Eren shrugged his shoulder, it didn't matter to him because he wouldn't see that two faced bastard. For all he knows that guy had a dysfunction inside his brain.

"Eren, you shouldn't hang around a guy like that...he's bad news, Eren."

Eren thought about it, even though that bastard was as mean as a snag a tooth panther....he thought he would think the worst of him, but instead of feeling resentful and hate his ass like he deserve he couldn't help, it was like Eren knew there was missing something underneath all his bad boy attitude....

 

He had gone over that scene for like over a million times and it just didn't make sense to him that after he slapped the son of va bitch he had been the one who looked....regretful...or maybe it was his foolish way of thinking...who knows....but for one thing, Eren dislike believing a third person  party say so unless the source of that rumor confirms it himself.

**'Then tell me. What makes him such bad news?'**

Eren was going to let her plead her case before he became unreasonable and shut her down completely.

"He gets into fights, been suspended from school a couple of times. I even heard there was a case against him in his younger years. Beside that he's always sending people to the hospital, Eren. He’s always glaring at people and his mouth isn't the only thing that is sharp as his personality. I hear he gets ugly if he encounter something filthy so he avoids being touched by anyone."

Eren thought back on the last two encounters the first time he saw him he didn't really get a good look at him, but he had a rude mouth...it was only the second meeting did he finally connected the two event to that sharp tongue devil that they were the same person he ran into on the sidewalk and again at the park a few days later. Sure both times he’s been touchy and both time he had a mouth like someone put a chainsaw on his tongue to lash at people, but he never got the impression that he was bad at first until the third encounter….maybe a better word or a description of that guy would be a dick it would fit him a lot better with an asshole tattooed across his damn forehead to boot then that upside down black cross that he caught a glimpse on the boy neck.

 

Now as for the fight thing he thinks his sister was just blowing it out of proportion. The guy was like six foot two….or six foot three….but he seemed lanky with those big ass clothes, as for the eye things he figure he was like Eren in that department when he’s not off inside lala land. They were just born with a natural glare, but even then Eren thought about his crying face or his startled expression….His facial feature had been different making him look….softer…Like an angel. Eren frowned at that thought and shook his head. That guy was no angel...nope....certainly not. He was still pissed the fuck off at him he didn't deserve his sympathy or his understanding nature.

**'Is that all?'**

Eren asked, Mikasa shook her head….of course she would have something more to say,

"Other than him hanging around with a shady groups that rides bike there’s a rumor out there that says he has killed someone before. Seriously, Eren you can get involved with anyone, but him."

Eren eye twitched in annoyance as he became defensive about this. Getting to his feet he turned on his sister raising his hand up to keep her from getting out of his bed.

**'That’s only a rumor right? A third party conjure that up. I rather asked the source if all that is being said is true then to trust an outside source. You of all people should know better then to judge a book by only its cover. You said the same thing about Jean, but he and I are friends.  I’ll decide for myself if he’s good or bad for me, Mika and right now I have no intention of crossing path with him, but if we do....and I have a strange feeling we might...I'll be the one to decide if I want to figure him out or kick the guy in his overgrown size balls he has going on for him.'**

Mikasa had to keep track of his fast yet fluid hand sign to read what he has to say and so far she wanted to protest about the him trying to get to know the troublemaker part it was just her overprotective side coming to the front play she just didn't want Eren to get hurt again.

"Eren-"

Eren held a hand up to her face cutting her off before she speak she only had the chance to shift slightly  on the bed to get off it, she stayed on one knee while the other feet was on the floor she just stayed on the bed as she looked at her brother face.

**'Thank you, Mika. I love you.'**

Mika sulked a little, it’s not fair that Eren would use that against her…hearing him sign I love you were rare and when she gets it, it would always warm her up and make her soft to Eren needs.

 

“Okay, Eren…I’ll trust you…”

Once Eren decided on something there was nothing in this world that would stop him from doing whatever it was running through his mind.

"If he does anything or hurt you in any way you tell me and I'll fuck that bastard up....you hear me?"

Eren just smiled lately at her serious threat....if only she knew....that that bastard did hurt him and made him cry on top of it, but he said nothing on that little event. He just nodded a little to say he heard loud and clear. After that the two of them just chilled together it was a Friday night and what better way to spend the night then to stay up all throughout the night to dawn playing some RPG online game on the Xbox system.

***

In just a couple of days later his weird predicament actually came true it was a Thursday and the school has just ended, but instead of hitting the sack he found himself being dragged back an arm was wrapped around his neck choking the daylight out of him the moment he was released Eren bent over coughing and gasping. His vision was even a little blurry from violently hacking out his own lungs with the silent cough he gave when his vision clear and he can breath a little better did he stood up straight and glared behind him. If it was a fight or something he was going to lose, but at less he can kick some pain into who ever decided to man handled him. When his cobalt eyes landed on the being who did this to him he took a step back feeling the color draining from his face.

The shock look that resulted of having his own mouth dropped he didn't understand how or why he got in this position when he tried so hard to avoid ever having to meet him again. The tall male stepped closer to him and it was Eren who was backing up away from him while in turn Levi steps were calculating as he stalked toward the intended prey who walked backward without seeing where he was going, but Levi was making sure he lead him to a dead end for sure because the boy back was pressed up against the glass window walls that kept him in trapped inside the same room as....him.

Eren merely gave a uplift to his mouth in a silent snarl, but his eyes could reflect the open wound that refuses to close up. This stranger had that much affect on him then some guy he didn't like nor care about.

"Just like a puppy."

Did that bastard just called him a puppy, if that wasn't entitled to an ass kicking he didn't know what is...upon seeing the look on the boy face, Levi almost kicked himself for saying that. When Eren moved he moved as well mirroring his move to keep him where he was he was just nearing the boy with one hand outstretched to him to touch the bright eyed boy to have him slapped his hand away in anger, his mouth moving to form words that could not be heard, but Levi could make out the lip talking that he was telling him 'don't touch me.'

 

The sting on his hand felt like the same sting to his cheek, an odd sense of feeling was crushing his lungs....was it too late to fix and amend his wrong...was it truly that long to make up his wrong....even if his time had run out he wasn't going to leave without saying anything. Stepping closer to the boy, Eren tensed up significantly as if he was ready to throw the first punch if need be, but all Levi did was entrap him with both his hands planted on either side of the kid head while he used his big body to block him in, Eren was so far pressed against the wall to keep him touching him that Levi didn't have to worry about the kid touching him back.

"Listen, Kid-."

Eren sharpen his gaze at him with a silent growl,

 

“Eren.”

He corrected,

"I fucked up..."

Eren was obviously still holding a grudge when he brought his knee up to grind it up against the male groins, but it was obvious his shift in movement caught Levi's attention that the raven haired male shifted his body so that when Eren lifted one of his knee to pop his cherry sack to hell he had counter it by leaning in to him some more so that his lower half was pinning Eren down..

"I'm not good at this shit...and I don't normally do this...ever, but I."

‘I'm sorry…’

Eren didn't hear him say it, he didn't need to when their eyes were locked on each other he could see the open ended sentence he wanted to say as clear as day...Levi's eyes were...soft...nothing like the hard piercing gaze as before...it was like he was pleading to him to understand and even though Eren doesn't want too...the guy was pulling on his emotional string…

 

**'Fuck you and your sorry half excused of an apology! I said don't touch me, Asshole.'**

Rather Levi could make out the full sentence he didn't know, but he knew the guy could at less read lips so he must had some sort of practice to be good at it, while others didn't know the many forms of different syllabus one mouth could make. It takes time and practice to master that sort of skill and his sister and best friend were the only one who gets him while his parents struggle with that. They were all fine with american sign language though and German too because come on he was born and raised there before he came over to this country land.

Levi almost felt his inner self flinched at the look of anger in the smaller boy eyes.

"I won't touch you ever unless you initiate it, however I regret what I said before. I actually want you near me."

**'What the fuck?....Why? Why now? No, I don't even want to know why, just get the hell away from me.'**

"No."

Eren grunted when he tried to move he can just see it now that Levi won't let him leave until he has accomplished what he had set out to do. Levi didn't touch him, but he sure as hell wasn't letting up for him to escape worth a damn either. It was futile to escape, but he got his attention nevertheless since his face was practically in his face. Levi did most of the talking while Eren listen in seething rage it was a while before Levi actually got through to him. After Eren cave in did Levi backed off him physically anyway because the brunet was obviously still glaring at the tall ass tree in front of him. Levi meet his glare with calm level eyes, he was even trying to make himself appear smaller than he actually was just to get Eren to stop being so defensive around him.

"Where did you learn ASL?"

Eren blinked, dumbfounded at the question he wasn't sure where this was coming from all of a sudden. Why the hell did he want him near him after saying all that mean shit from before. Hell he haven't even properly say 'I'm sorry' the bastard. Eren lips then and he shrugged his shoulder giving a nonchalant look, but Levi wasn't having that.

"I figure it would be easier to communicate if I can understand you then lip guessing. I'd like to talk to you too..."

Eren made a face, but instead of being a total stick in the mud he pulled out his cellphone and typed something out since his school bag was currently on the floor some distant away from him.

 

When he turned the screen over he flashed him the message,

**'Online, or instructor....there's an easy website to learn it...www.start-american-sign-language.com or signingsavvy.com....otherwise just buy the damn book...'**

Levi memorized the website easily as he gave a silent nod he could learn the language within a day maybe even less a day since he wanted to talk to him so badly.

"Let me see your phone for a sec."

Eren gave him a look that asked why or it could be the look of him saying no who knows for sure,

"To send that website to my cell so I won't forget."

It was a lie of course, but it was a good way to get his number on his phone without having to ask for it. Of course Eren thought otherwise when he pointed at his school bag. Levi swiped the boys phone and ignore the way he reached for it when he forward the text message to his phone with ease, he even added his number in his contact list.

"There, text me anytime, kid- I mean Eren." 

That won't be happening anytime soon or so Eren thought, he was still mad at him....but another part of him was weary of him even as he returned the cellphone by the tip. He was keeping his word to not touch him until he initiated the act, Eren took the edge of his phone with ease as he eyed him suspiciously. Eren wished he stop calling him 'kid' though he was sixteen for crying out loud he was hardly a kid any more.

"...S..sorry..."

Eren actually looked up to him the kid was like an open book to Levi with the many expression the kid could express in such a short time because his eyes looked bigger than before and his pink lips were parted when he heard him apologize for the first time in history.

"I won't call you a kid anymore....and I am also sorry for the dumb fucked up shit I said before....am I forgiven?"

Eren turned his head and gave a small glance in his way as he ponder it for a sec....the guy in front of him was different and for a splitting second thought he thought the guy could be bi-polar or maybe have one of those identity crisis he heard about those split personality....or in most cases the guy could just be misunderstood....whichever one it is he didn't know for certain, but he suppose he can try figuring him out. The guy was like a puzzle anyway and from the rumor he was hearing all around he was getting a different version from the guy himself. Levi looked worried for a second there when Eren didn’t respond right off the bat, it didn't even look like he was there until his bright eyes focus on him and gave him a brief nod with his lips forming in a 'Not really, but it’ll do' sign.

 

That was all Levi needed when he gave a slight tilt to his lips. 

**Man....he has a nice smile...**

Eren thought to himself.

"Cool. I'll  **catch** you later, Eren."

Eren just stood there looking like a lost little lamb as he watch Levi retreating form slipped through the classroom door. Everything had happened so fast he couldn’t keep up to the fastball Levi was throwing at him. Emotionally drained all he wanted now was to talk to Armin and have a pumpkin spice latte to calm his rattle nerves... 

 


	3. Sorry Chapter Three is not ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, what I did was Chapter two. I had changed it. Forgive me. I swear I'll do chapter three. Some how I mixed up the dang title... So I thought chapter two was chapter three... Crap I'm such an idiot... I'm so sorry.

Like I said in the author note, I am so damn sorry. I thought it was chapter three, but it was chapter two and I fixed it with a fine comb and changed shit here and there..  
I will work my ass off to get the chapter three up on my day off. Which is Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date just for the two of us. If it was you against the world. I'll choose you every fucking time. Never doubt that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Busted my ass off from scratch to post this chapter. It's a really good read IF I don't say so myself. Don't knock it down until you try this AU people. On the side note, I've been updating my blog frequently. It's Undertakerla.tumblr.com and I also got some bad news that could be good news for you people. I had an accident at work and out of commission tonight and tomorrow. So I guess I can get start it on the next chapter. I told you on the blog that I've been into sweet tooth and it had more pages than my other story so I might finish it before the other ones. So yeah."
> 
> Anyway Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are appreciated! <3 So please support me.

**_Chapter Three_ **

**_You vs The World_ **

 

Bing…

Bing bing…

 

Eren peered his eyes open to the sound of his text message going off, tired and mostly sleepy he reached over to his left to grab his phone that laid on the bed next to him hooked on the charger. Raising his head up a little he typed in his password and hit on the smiley face icon seconds later he was tapping against his screen at the new text message arrival with his eyes closed. When he finally let them open he read the text message first and frowned. When he glanced up the screen to see whom it had come from, what little sleepiness he had evaporated. In fact he was sitting up more fully on his bed as he re-read the text message. It was from Levi and he was just asking him if he was up and wanted to go somewhere.

 

Eren thumbs went to the keypad and just froze, what was he doing?  He should still be mad at him he should be ignoring these little text messages….and yet, he didn’t want to as he typed out a quick response.

 

Eren: “No, but that depends on where?” (8:45am)

 

Levi: “The waffle house and a movie at my place.” (8:49am)

 

Eren stared at the text speechless, not like he had a voice to say anything about it. Ever since that encounter last week the two of them had been texting and going out to places. Rather it was going to McDonald's after his school activity to chilling at the bookstore where he and Armin hang out at. Or go see a movie he had been dying to go see for weeks, but never go. On all occasions it was Levi who paid for their meals and movies.

 

Eren: “Is this another one of your so called dates? I can’t have you paying for me all the time.” (8:57am)

 

Levi: “Yes, which is why I’m suggesting a movie at my place.” (8:58am)

 

Eren: “What about the waffle house?” (8:58am)

 

Levi: “Paying for it.” (8:58am)

 

Eren: “Levi, no. I’ll pay. Stop wasting your money on me.” (8:59am)

 

Levi: “What I do with my money is my business and beside taking you out to the waffle house won’t cost me an arm much less a leg. They got this special deal going on where you buy one big ass waffle you get the second big ass waffle for free. We can share the sides like always.” (9:04am)

 

Eren smiled a little shifting his legs he folded them indian style under his warm blanket, his hair sticking up unrefined on top of his head. The sleep in his eyes was replaced by alertness and attentiveness. He can’t say he disliked the new Levi who wanted to spend time with him, not to say Mikasa would have had a fit if she knew he was sneaking around to meet him. If she started telling his parents on how horrible Levi is, they might actually locked him away and throw away the key.

 

Eren: “Agree on the shared sides, but not on who gets to pay. I can pay. It won’t cost me an arm and a leg to treat you too.” (9:06am)

 

Levi: “We’ll discuss this after we eat. So you coming to meet me or not?” (9:06am)

 

Eren: “That all depends on what movie we’re watching at your place…” (9:06am)

 

Levi: “The Expendables 1, 2, & 3, said you never watched them and I have the DVDs. I figured now would be a great time since we’ll have the house to ourselves and that my two cats had come back from the vet.” (9:08am)

 

Eren had said he wanted to see his cats before, the picture he had taken the other day which he saved on his phone was adorable. The black lean cat he had for years was curled around a small tabby kitten he picked up a couple of days ago had been pressed into Corporals belly. Her eyes were shut tight and and her fluffy thick tail was wrapped around her rear end. The funny thing about it was that Levi had named the cat after him, but since it was a female he added an A to her name.

 

Eren thought it was sweet really he did, but to remind himself  he had told himself that this didn’t have any big meaning for Levi to name the kitten after him. He just wish someone told his heart that as he stared at his screen.

 

Levi: “You okay? Still there?” (9:15am)

 

Eren: “Yeah, still here. Sure, I can meet you. The usual pick up spot, right?” (9:15am)

 

Levi: “Yup, and don’t worry I’ll even have the seat warmer (that you love so much) on and ready for you when I come and get you.” (9:16am)

 

Eren had to smile at that, since he doesn’t have a driver’s licence or a car it was nice to ride in Levi’s car, even though he thinks his car is extremely flashy it suited him.

 

_‘I think he called it an Audi something, but whatever. The car had heated seats and if I ever get my driving license I’m getting a heated seat car too.’_

 

Eren: “Kay, but I’m still treating.” (9:17am)

 

Levi: “We’ll see about that.” (9:17am)

 

Eren grinned at his phone before he set it down to kick his blankets off the rest of his body, he threw on a hoodie that was in his closet and a pair of matching sweatpants and vest that went with his hoodie. The hoodie he wore was lime green with black letters and number that said TEAMS TITAN 32, in the number two on the tail it had the lime color of team written in it in bold letters. There was also the same logo planted on his hoodie’s right arm sleeve. His sweatpants were snug and black, on the right side of his upper thigh it said 32 titan teams also in bold letters. Add that with his black hoodie vest that was sleeveless he was dressed for the weather. Slipping on his black snowboots, his scarf, gloves and a cap on his head, he was good to go before he stopped by the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Since he was eating out there wasn’t a need to go into the kitchen. All he did was grab his phone, wallet, and coat on his way out the door. Of course, he did send a group message on his phone to both his parents and Mikasa that he was going to hang out with friends again.

 

The only person who knows about his secret relationship between Levi and himself was Armin. At first, when he told Armin all about his encounter with Levi his best friend had been weary about him associating with him until he meet Levi for himself. When Armin pointed a finger at him and his usual warm loving gaze was replaced by glacier ice. His petite friend had given him a warning that if he hurts Eren in anyway he would come after him with vengeance. Now Armin was by no means a fighter, but when it comes to an underhanded method he was the number one top ace to force someone down fall. Levi took Armin’s threat with grace when he looked at him and not Armin.

 

Once Armin was satisfied that he was in good hands he was fine with covering Eren’s ass from his sister that Eren thought of him as his god send angel. No one understood him better than Armin does and he had to thank god for that.

 

Slipping out of the house he made his way over to the bus stop that was just a block down and on his left next to a convenient store. When he first moved here he thought it had been a restaurant of sort, but it had been a combination of both. There was a place to eat, but it was like being in walmart except it was privately owned and stocked like trader Joe.

 

Eren waited for fifteen minutes before the bus showed up and took him away to 12th on Main Street downtown. They had agreed that the people from school or anyone they might know wouldn’t come downtown very often, the place was full of business’ like banks and companies. There were of course CVS and what not down there, but the main attraction would be the power and light district.

 

After riding on the bus for a good twenty minutes was when he stepped off quietly, his bright eyes looking for one car in particular. He didn’t expect so many people crowding the sidewalk, but since it was a Saturday and not a weekday it shouldn’t have been so bad. Maybe there was a concert coming up or something. That was the only time downtown would get so stuffy, raising his gloved hands to his mouth he blew hot air on them. He should have worn the thicker insulated ones today. It was so cold out and reading the temperature that was being displayed on the commerce bank sign. It said it was 23 degrees outside with the time flashing after it in red bold numbers.

 

“Oi, over here, Eren!”

 

Eren lowered his head and turned to his left, there was Levi waving him over to the parking lot. Eren checked both way before he crossed the street in a slight dash across the incoming traffic when he tripped on the curb it was Levi who grasped his outstretched hand had pulled him up to safety which was against his hard body.

 

“Gotta be more careful, Eren. You don’t want to bash that pretty face of yours.”

 

Eren gave him a look and rolled his eyes, his action caused a small tug on the corner of Levi’s mouth.

 

“Yeah you’re right, if you do I’ll marry you if no one else does.”

 

Eren blushed a pretty pink and did a half assed punch to Levi’s arm who chuckled in response. That was not the response he was going for when he gave him that look, it was moments like these that trips him up. He just couldn’t be sure if Levi was joking with him or being serious when he spouts those things from his lips.

 

Eren gave a haughty huff and did a quick motion with his hand that was an outward motion that came from his stomach to out in front of him to tell him let’s get going, one would see a butler or a maid would do to gesture someone to come in or follow them.

 

Levi told him he was teaching himself American sign language, but Eren made sure to do simple gestures that was known by everyone. Rather it was a shoo from his hand to tell someone to go away or a beckon of his finger to tell someone to come here to a wide circle motion of his hand inward in a C to tell a person to come along. That sort of  gesture would be known to everyone who sees it.

 

When they reached Levi’s car he got in and as promised his seat was toasty and warm on his tooshie. Levi got in seconds later his keys in his hands as he put the thing in the ignition and got it purring. Eren watched his hands with fascination, they were long, slender, and pale his nails were freshly painted in black. There was no smudge or chipped paint, everything was nice and tidy and within the line. Just like his black rings on his thumb and middle finger they were plain, but bold in the right thickness of band for his fingers.

 

“With traffic being the way it is it’ll take about fourteen minutes to get there.”

 

Eren lifted his eyes to Levis side profile, his eyes were on the road. He liked how focused he looked when he glared at the snowy, watery road. To let him know he was listening he gave a soft whistle.

 

“My ipod is in the arm compartment if you want to listen to some music on the way there.”

 

Eren smiled a little as he shuffle his seatbelt on and proceeded to go inside the arm department. Levi got on to I-35 N and proceeded to go to I-70 E.

 

“Oh yeah, I finished lesson sixteen and I was wondering if you feel like helping me practice.”

 

Eren looked up to with big eyes, wait, he was already on lesson sixteen? Wasn’t that the fourth unit. There was six unit and thirty lesson in total. The fact he was on the fourth unit he was already exceeding past the expectation date. It took him a year or so to accomplish what he was doing right now.

 

As much as he wanted to talk to him he didn’t want to distract him while he was driving so he tapped on the dash board twice to tell him yes.

From US-24 E onto wyandotte they were jamming off to Levi’s rocking music until they got to the waffle place. Levi took care of everything to getting them a table and ordering their breakfast after he pointed out what he wanted as the side dish.

 

When they were alone and Levi’s steel grey-blue eyes were on his Eren took out his cellphone and typed out his response from earlier before flashing the screen to him.

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t that hard. If I want to learn something I can do it. Helps too that my memorization skill is good.”

 

Eren nodded his head and lifted his hand to sign the basic of all basic. Which was signing his name.

 

‘Nice to meet you, Eren. I’m Levi.’

 

Levi signed back.

 

‘Let’s skip out on the introduction and go straight for the convo. What’s your favorite color?’

 

Eren watched his hands form the words beautifully.

 

‘What I’m wearing. What about you?’

 

‘Black, but I find myself digging into teal as of late.’

 

‘Really? Why?’

 

When Levi just stared into his eyes without answering, Eren just cocked his head to the side in inquiry. All he got back in return was Levi’s small smile.

 

‘Do you like sports?’

 

Eren thought about it before he slowly nodded his head.

 

‘I like soccer, Go titans.’

 

Levi nodded his head and was just about to sign back when the waitress came back with their drinks.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Eren took his orange juice while Levi grabbed his coffee, as always Eren glanced to the side of him. There was a few teenager like them who were sneaking looks over their way. Rather they were pointing out the fact they were signing to each other back and forth or they were staring at Levi from underneath their lashes or food being put in their mouth. He didn’t know, he was use to people looking at him and giving him the odd treatment. It’s not like it was mean or anything, but people tended to act awkwardly around people that wasn’t you know normal. If speaking a different language makes you not normal they tend to want to avoid you or treat you like some special class with extreme disability. He was a mute, not deaf nor blind he was just like everyone else. He writes in english like everyone else does. So unless that person is illiterate he was pretty sure anyone could understand him if they took the time to read his message.

 

Distracted, Levi had tap him on his shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Eren shook his head no.

 

‘No. Just thinking.’

 

“About what?”

 

Eren made a gesture of waving some sort of an invisible cloud away from over his head and shaking his head no at the same time. Levi did one of his signature look that he would like to call ‘The rock’ when he raised one eyebrow up while the other remain down on a frown.

 

‘Really, it’s nothing.’

 

Levi would have pressed if it hadn't been for Eren patting on his hand softly with sad eyes. His intention was not to make him sad on their ‘date’ so he dropped it with a curt nod. When Eren lifted his hand to sign it took him a minute to register it. When he didn’t know what that sign meant Eren spelled it out out to him. At less he memorized the alphabet so it didn’t take long to put the pieces together.

 

“Yeah, okay sure.”

 

And just like that Levi was the one who lead the conversation and it was mostly getting to know Eren and what he liked and disliked. Every now and then he could get the boy to laugh soundlessly. It was a shame he couldn’t hear it, this world had robbed a beautiful thing from him.

 

When their waffles finally arrived and the two leaned back to dig in, he watched with amusement as Eren scarfed the bread down like water. For someone so small he could eat, as the two dined they clicked their forks together when they wanted the same eggs or hashbrown there was even a rare occasion that they would brush fingertips by going after the same bacon. Levi would jerk his hand back only because he wanted to keep his end of the bargain. He promised Eren he wouldn’t touch him unless he initiated it first or if he invited him to do so.

 

‘You’re like a cat when you jump like that.’

 

Eren signed to him when he got his attention by tapping his boots on Levi’s shitkickers.

 

“I’m just keeping the promise I made…”

 

Eren lowered his eyes,

 

‘I know...and you know...It’s okay now.’

 

Levi lowered his fork,

 

“It’s okay what?”

 

He asked softly, he needed to hear it from the boy’s own hands, Eren glanced up his head down  but tilted upward to look at him his fork was posed over his mouth a big chunk of waffle was struck on his silverware. He did a flimsy hand motion with his hand.

 

‘To touch me. Makes me feel like a criminal when you jerk away like that.’

 

Eren notice the change in his eyes, but he couldn’t quite grasp the meaning behind his gaze when he closed it and nodded his head.

 

“Good. That’s good.”

 

Eren’s thoughts were fleeting, but he was glad he got to see him again, to hear him again. He really liked the sound of his voice it was so clear and low spoken. Sure his voice had an edge to it and the faintest of accent that makes his words drawl out beautifully, but that was just a part of  his charm wasn’t it?

 

‘You know….you appear to be scary, but you’re really nice, gentle even that I love that about you..’

 

He signed, he must have signed it too him quickly because he was asking him to repeat that. Instead of saying what he said before he just responded with something simple that didn’t make his heart stutter like a rabbit’s foot.

 

‘Just saying I like being with you.’

 

Levi studied his hand and looked at his face,

 

“I like being with you too, Eren.”

 

***

 

Armin looked this way and that way before he eyed his enemy….the top shelf. Every time there was a book he wanted or looked up for they always and he does mean always seem to be on the top shelf away from his reach.

 

With determination squaring his shoulder he got on his tippie toes and counted to three before he jumped as hard as he could to get to the shelf he wanted. The first attempt landed in a failure. The second attempt he knocked some books off that wasn’t the one he wanted. And by the third attempt he made he got hit by a heavy art book right on his head that he stumble back clutching  his head with both hands in the process. He didn’t get to stumble back far when his back side hit something solid. Large hands settled on his shoulder keeping him rock steady, with teary eyes he whirled his head around to look at the person. The word thank you had died on his lips when his eyes look up to a pair of deep set of blue eyes.

 

“Easy there, I’m just here to help.”

 

Oh dear god he was even better looking up close and personal and that cologne he was wearing made him feel light headed. It smelled so good like dark spice and hot cinnamon bun.

 

“Did you get cut, your forehead is bleeding.”

 

Alarmed Armin stutter as he try to touch his forehead, but Erwin stopped him before he could get his hand bloody.

 

“Don’t, why don’t you come with me and we’ll get that cleaned up okay? Hey, Petra do you mind cleaning this up? I’m going to take our customer to the back to patch him up.”

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

The petite girl replied.

 

“Come on follow me, but use this for your forehead until I can get something better for it.”

 

Armin heart just went pitter patter as he took his handkerchief.

 

“I’ll get it dirty.”

 

He told him and it looked expensive he wanted to add. He saw something similar like this when his grandfather would put one into his suit’s breast pocket.

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

He took his handkerchief from the boy’s hand and and put it on his forehead.

 

“I know a good recipe to get it out and if it doesn’t come out it’s no big deal. I got extras.”

 

Erwin had planned on helping him getting his book, but he been tied over by a middle aged woman wanting directions of complicated books that he knows won’t read. They chattered on and on about nothing of interest to him. His eyes had been trained on a sexy, little blonde jumping up and down making the plush rounded ass of his bounce. He knew he was young and avoided doing anything illegal, but for the past week or so. He caught him looking his way and when he gets caught he would just hold his stare before looking away.

 

Something about the way he looked at him had his muscles clenched hotly in a surge rush. Leading the boy into the back room he took him inside his privately owned office and made the blonde sit in his chair while he took the medical kit out.

 

“Tilt your head back for me. If it’s bad, I’ll give you a ride to the nearest hospital.”

 

“I don’t think it’s that bad...I’ve had worse bump me on the head.”

 

He replied with light tones, Erwin just gave him a hooded look when he popped open the case and took out some gauze, a spray bottle and band aid after putting on some pair of latex gloves. Stepping up close to him, Armin parted his thighs a little so he could walk in and do his thing, he ignored the lust he felt when he wanted to have those pale legs wrapped high about his waist or getting down on his knees and service him that way. Either way his legs would be wrapped around him and his hands would be in his hair. It’s been so long since he felt lust like this even as he watched Armin closed his eyes and let him clean the small gash on his forehead. It didn’t look like it’d leave a scar, but just in case he put some neosporin on it and bandaged him up.

 

“So what book were you trying to get this time?”

 

“The emotional brain, physiology, neuroanatomy, psychology, and emotion by P.V Simonov.”

 

“Quite the expensive taste you have there.”

 

Armin smiled a little,

 

“Not really.”

 

“Why such a difficult book.”

 

Armin shrugged his shoulder.

 

“Curiosity.”

 

He replied.

 

Erwin cocked a thick brow at him and Armin thought it was sexy the way he looked like that.

 

“There’s something I wanted to know and he’s good at what he does.”

 

He replied.

 

“A thirst for knowledge. Sexy.”

 

Armin blushed a little and shifted his knee a little.

 

“Anyway, I shouldn’t tie up your time...If you could just get me my book I’ll get out of your hair.”

 

“Don’t rush on my account, I wanted to talk to you for a while.”

 

“You do?”

 

Erwin gave a slow sexy smile.

 

“I do. You’re a regular here, always in different area of the store it’s hard to guess where you’ll go. I’ve been meaning to ask you for your name, but you always leave before I could get the chance. Seems like now would be the perfect time to ask, I’m Erwin Smith the owner of this store and you?”

 

Armin could have died right then and there as he stared into his blue eyes, after all this time he finally got noticed. He had been too nervous to approach him for himself, but when he did the approaching he didn’t feel so put off.

 

“A-Armin Arlert, still in school.”

 

He replied lamely, the deep chuckle this man made was eargasm perfection at its finest.

 

“Nervous are we?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Than would you accept my coffee invitation on the second floor?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Excellent. I’d of ask you sooner, but you were never alone.”

 

Armin got to his feet brushing against the man he should have waited until he stepped back some before he got out of his chair. The tease of brushing bodies was just a little too much to bare.

 

“Why? Did you want something from me?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, little Armin.”

 

This felt oddly familiar he done this before a lot and when he answer a question with a question he became well aware of the intelligence hidden behind those blue eyes of his.

 

“Hmm I could entertain you with an answer, but I believe I asked you first.”

 

The flare he saw in those eyes gave him a hooded look as if he was guarding his reaction.

 

“If you want my answer.”

 

Erwin began as he slid a finger underneath the boy’s chin and tilted it upward,

 

“Then you’re going to have to come with me upstairs for that coffee. You and I have a mutual interest I believe.”

 

With the pad of his thumb brushing his bottom lip Armin gave a light lick where his finger had brushed and sucked it in. Erwin gave a knowing smile as he gesture him ahead of him. Armin was playing with fire and he knew it. Perhaps it was a good thing they were going to a more public setting.

 

“Yes.”

 

He breathed, Armin stepped in front of him his messenger bag still strapped to his shoulder and lightly bumping against his hips. He didn’t turn back he walked out that door and knew in heart that the man’s eyes were burning at his backside and gave him a delicious little shiver up the back of his legs up to his thighs. The heat pooling around in his stomach was inching closely down to his groin area.

 

Erwin knew better than to clash wits with him, but there was just something underneath that sweet appearance that held his attention like a foot by stadium. The kind of hold he had on him was like grabbing a bull by the balls and he wouldn’t mind it if his hands were on a set of golden balls of his own.

 

***

 

Eren looked up his head craning back, Levi’s house was….ginormously big...sure, he knew it wasn’t a word, but that was the best way he could describe Levi’s house...if he could call it a house...maybe a mansion would be a better word for it. It certainly was bigger than his house that was for sure.

 

“You going to stand out here all day or are you coming in?”

 

There was an amusement to his teasing when his finger went under Eren’s chin and lifted it up so his open mouth would be closed. Although if he opened his mouth again like that he’d be tempted to lay him a good one. His curiosity the first time he took those cold lips hadn’t be enough after he done it.

 

‘It’s ginormous…’

 

Levi looked at his hand and frowned, so he resorted into spelling the word out for him when recognition lit his eyes he gave a shrug of his shoulder.

 

“It’s not that big, come on.”

 

Levi placed his hand on the small of his back and guided him inside, Eren looked inside and he knew he was in trouble. The place was huge there was a foyer and stairs that came from a cinderella ball. It curved into a slight little C leading to a landing and down some hall. If Levi was trying to kid him about this place not being big he had another thing coming.

 

“This way, my room is upstairs.”

 

Eren eyed the antique vase and glanced up to what looked like a priceless painting in gold trimming… He glance down at the marble floor he was walking on, he felt bad for tracking wet snow into the foyer. Just when he would have tugged on Levi’s coat to make him stop a small robot vacuum cleaner he only saw on tv was whisking away on the floor cleaning up their mess.

 

‘Oh my god...how cool…’

 

Levi stopped to look at him and then the machine,

 

“If you’re good, I’ll let you play with it later.”

 

He told him, Eren blushed when his voice was right next to his ears. Whirling around to face him he gave his shin a good kick before he broke out into a run up the stairs. Swearing colorfully not from the pain, but from the mud tracks on his expensive black jeans. Levi gave chase to the fleeing boy at a dead run.

 

“Eren, you little shit.”

 

Eren glance behind him his face lit up like the sun as he gave a soundless laugh as he faced forward again. The coat he was wearing with his hoodie and vest underneath. He felt stuffy and hot that he would have unbuckled it if he didn’t feel the male he was running away from him so close on his heels. Before he could by pass another door he was pulled back by strong arms into a room. Giving a silent squeak he was being stripped out of his coat then his hat follow by his scarf and gloves.

 

“Oi stop struggling,”

 

Eren glanced back at him wondering if he was going to get back at him for that kick.

 

“You finally settled down, now go over there. I’ll hang this up.”

 

Eren blinked, they had just been playing chase just a little second ago as if Levi read his mind he responded to Eren quietness.

 

“I’m not going to get all mad because you dirtied my jeans. That’s what the washer was invented for. If I want to get you back for this it would be when you least expect it.”

 

Eren gave a look that that wasn’t comforting to hear, since he couldn’t see him he looked around the room he was in. There was a stereo with a surround sound system, a cool lamp on a glass computer desk, a big ass bookshelf occupied one room and gaming system in front of a flat screen tv that was mounted to the wall. There was a lot of stuff in here there was the bed, but it was further away and then there was a couch in the middle of the room in front of the flat screen tv. In front of it was a glass coffee table already decked out with chips, soda, and an empty bowl that has yet to be filled up with popcorn. Beside that was the dvd case of _The Expendables_.

 

‘Oh wow.’

 

“Make yourself comfortable, just gonna make some p.c.”

 

‘What?’

 

“Popcorn, not drugs.”

 

Een gave a sideway glance as if he knew that, duh.

 

“Sure you did. You can put the movie in if you want. Just gonna finish popping these corn seed.”

 

Eren went to the coffee table and picked up the disk, he took out the first one out three and went over to his gaming system. At least he could work this as he hit the eject button on the console just in case a game was inside before stuffing the disk into its mouth. When it was in he turned around to park his ass on the comfy sofa he bounded on. The sound of the popping popcorn and the buttery fragrance in the air was making his mouth water. Levi did the honor of turning the tv on and putting it on input one. Eren glanced over to the popcorn machine and thought he wanted one of those too. It would be cool to have a popcorn machine in his room too.

 

‘Levi what do your parents do for a living?’

 

Levi shrugged his broad shoulders.

 

"This and that, mom's a business woman, father's a musician.."

 

Eren lifted his hands again and sign.

 

"Famous?"

 

Eren asked.

 

"I guess, Popcorn’s ready."

 

Eren looked up to him and wondered if he hurt him for prying. He didn't look like he was hiding it, he just didn't want to talk about his folks. At least not with him anyways... Maybe he wasn't good enough, or maybe this was all one sided. It was hard to say, because he thinks of them as friends, but maybe Levi didn't see it that way. If that were true then why does he hang out with him whenever he could get away from his folks? All his musing ceased to matter when Levi took his shoes off and brought one long leg up on the sofa the other arm drape over the back of the sofa. He was doing a motion of come here with his hands. Eren blinked at him his eyes going wide.

'What?'

 

Levi continue to do the hand motion of come here his eyes looked bored from waiting for so long. Eren felt a shiver pass through him as he looked at the open space between Levi's leg and back to his eyes.

 

"Eren, for Christ sake get your ass over here."

 

Eren felt a hot flush running rampant under his skin.

 

'Why?'

"Because I want to hold you. Now get over here before I drag you on top of me."

 

Eren shook a little his hands trembling. Slowly he got up and move closer to him.

 

'Do I have too?'

"You don't want to?"

 

He countered back. Eren glanced down to his open legs, Levi must want him to be there because he stayed in that position and was swayed his bent up knee from side to side. His jeans snug on his hips gave way to the motion in crease between his thigh. Eren couldn’t help noticing the crotch area from the position he was in.

 

"If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to blush."

 

He drawled, Eren shot his head up, eyes growing big on his face as he shook his head and gave a hasty response.

 

"I'm not, I like your eyes on me."

 

Eren didn't know how to respond to that, so he lowered himself in between Levi's leg, while grabbing the popcorn bowl with him on the way down. Levi snagged the throw on blanket on the sofa that had been under his arm and wrapped them in it. He could feel the stiffness in Eren's body so he rested his chin on his shoulder. Their faces somewhat close.

 

"Relax."

 

That was easier said than done, it was a while before the tension evaporated. With the surround sound on and the movie playing. They didn't get started on the popcorn until thirty five minutes into the movies. Eren was fascinated by them. His favorite actor was the short one in the bunch. Ever since he saw him in _Unleashed_ he'd been in love with him. Not like he would date him or anything. He just liked him. Pure and simple. Now that he wasn't so nervous leaning against Levi taller frame, he was comfortable sharing popcorn with him. There was just something about Levi that put him at ease. Laying his head back on his shoulder he slowed his roll on the crunching to get a can of soda. His backside feeling oddly cold. But, once he laid back he felt warm again which was funny since he still had his hoodie on. Levi rested his cheek on top of Eren's head. This was nice he couldn't remember the time he felt this comfortable to cuddle a warm body.

There was just something about Eren that makes him relax. He wasn’t sure if it was the sweet fragrance on his skin or the lure of his bright bottomless eyes that could make him feel at peace. It was probably the way he looked at him the first time they meet. They were unguarded and clear until his eyes harden in, after pissing him off. And then there was the fleeting look of vulnerability when he kissed him he could still picture the way Eren touched his bottom lip. He looked so sweet and innocent like that, his nose and cheeks were pink for a different reason other than the cold.

 

Levi spoke on time matching the line for line of when one of the expendable was shot down from a gunshot wound to the chest.

 

“You shot me.”

 

“Only because you were going to kill him.”

 

“I wasn’t really going to kill him.”

 

Levi would feel Eren tilting his head back to look at him with a boyish grin. In turn he would give him one of his fleeting smiles before their eyes were back on the movie. To be honest he wasn’t paying much attention to the flat screen tv, he was more focused on the feeling of Eren’s body. His arms circling around the boy's waist, he could tell that Eren was on the thin side despite how much this boy could eat. He wouldn’t mind it if Eren gained some weight to put some more meat on his bones.

 

He wasn’t hard or anything it was quite the opposite he was soft kind of like a girl. His bones weren’t digging into him or anything, like girls who starve themselves or guys who were just so damn skinny. He just liked the thought of Eren being plush. Noticing a popcorn on Eren’s hoodie he unhook one arm and reached inside the little dip space between Eren neck and his hoodie to catch the golden corn. The little jerk he made was probably because his hands were no doubtedly cold and he had surprised him when he follow the popcorn inside his hoodie.

 

“Popcorn.”

 

He explained as he brought the corn up to his mouth and placed it between his lips. The buttery taste was on the salty side, but Eren loved the extra butter premium popcorn taste. Eren’s eyes shifted to his lips then back to his eyes before facing ahead again. There was an emotion that flickered through Eren’s eyes that he couldn’t read it because it had flashed too quickly.

 

With one movie down and the second one blaring, they only separated long enough for Levi to change the movie this time. The snacks they had were getting smaller and smaller that Levi asked if he wanted another bowl of popcorn. When he shook his head no, he just resumed their previous position of Eren nestling between his legs and wrapped in his arms.

 

The rare time Eren moved off him was to go take a piss after sucking down cans of soda like a frat boy, when he’s in the bathroom he got up to stretch his long legs and get a quick smoke in while he was gone. Going by a window he opened it and lit up. It’s not like he was addicted to the cancer stick or anything so he doing this more out of habit to calm his nerves. The sound of Eren whistling brought his attention to the door way. Eren stood there looking oddly refreshed after the long shit he must have taken for him to get half a stick in before he returned. Eren begun to sign as soon as his eyes were on him.

 

‘Does your parents know you’re smoking? You shouldn’t be smoking, it’s bad for you.’

 

Levi held the stick gracefully, so when he pulled it out of his mouth and tapped it against the window sill without missing a beat he lifted his eyes from Eren’s hands to his face.

 

“Nawh, my parents don’t know, if they did my mother would never have the end of it. I don’t smoke all the time, but on those rare occasion I do. I’m only in it for the nicotine it helps me relax.”

 

Eren signed slowly so he could read it.

 

'There are better ways to relax than relying on death sticks.’

 

“Really? Enlighten me.”

 

Eren thought about it for a second.

 

'There’s a candy cigarette stick made up of pure sugar. Go suck on that.’

 

Levi lips lifted into a half smirk.

 

“I’d rather suck on you I bet the stick you have would taste way better then the shit I have in my hands.”

 

Levi replied as he put that said stick back into his mouth. He didn’t miss a second of Eren’s reaction, his cheeks darkening in red. His eyes too big for his face, his little gasp of surprise. And the nervous ticks he make with his hands.

 

“I’m serious. When it comes to you. I’m always serious. To be frank I wouldn’t mind going down on you right now, but we’re not at that stage where I can hold you freely.”

 

Eren sputtered silently as he made wild arm gestures, it was so cute to see him flapping his arms like a headless goose that he covered his mouth with his forearm and choke back a laugh.

 

‘Stop teasing me, fathead. That wasn’t funny.’

 

Levi shook his head his shoulder still shaking from the laughter.

 

“I’m not teasing, but your reaction is downright funny. I couldn’t help myself.”

 

Getting two drags in after he had calmed down he squashed the end of the blazing stick on the window sill and tossed it into his trash can. He put a note to himself to dump his basket along with the empty bags of chips and soda cans.

 

'Jerk, go choke on your death smoke.’

 

Eren turned from him and parked his delectable little booty back on his sofa. Levi chuckled again before making his way back to him in lazy strides.

 

“Awh, don’t be mad. You’re too cute to be making a face like that.”

 

Eren had pointedly ignored him when he didn’t turn around to sign back to him. To get his attention, Levi lifted his arms and wrapped it around Eren shoulder pulling him back forcefully. The intake of breath sounding loud in the air, Levi peered down at a surprised Eren.

 

“Will you forgive me if I let you play with my pussycat?”

 

Eren blushed a little and made one of his many yet amusing strange faces.

 

'Don’t use the word pussycat….’

 

“Why?”

 

Eren glanced away his ears turning red. Eren didn’t say anything because his mind had been down some pretty dirty line of thinking and he had been convincing himself he wasn’t gay. Levi raised an eyebrow at his silence.

 

“Fine, putty cat then.”

 

Eren grinned a little rolling his eyes when he sounded like tweety bird.

 

'Silly.’

 

But, his eyes were back on Levi.

 

“It got you to laugh, so it’s all good. Do you want to see them or watch the last sequels to the expendable.”

 

Eren didn’t need to think twice.

 

‘Rain check on the movie. Can’t eat another bite, let’s play with the kittens that stole your mittens.’

 

Levi flashed some teeth in the smile he gave him. Eren’s witty remarks when he sassed him was always the highlight of the day. Especially since he had to remind him that Corporal did shred his wool knitted gloves with his claws.

 

“Smartass.”

 

Eren gave him a wink and got up from the sofa. Levi followed suit, but told Eren to wait here and he’ll go get them. It wasn’t even five minutes when he returned with two fur balls underneath his arms. One was hissing the other just dangled underneath his armpit. The sight was hilarious that Eren laughed in a loud burst of air. It was Erena who looked like she was trying to fight her way out of a paper bag.

 

“This one's a wild one, she’ll only behave when she’s attached to him.”

 

Levi told him, Eren was already reaching for her when she scratched him. The soft gasp he made had Levi glaring at Erena.

 

“Chill your hot little ass down.”

 

He shook the cat a little bringing her to eye level he ignored Eren fretting as he had a talk with the kitten.

 

“I’ll have you declawed faster than you can say mothercating.”

 

Eren laughed a little, no sound was made except for the soft air noises he made.

 

'What is that? That’s not a word.’

 

“It’s the cat version for saying motherfucker. But, you hate it when I cuss too much. So I’m making shit up on the fly and just so you know shit isn’t a cuss word.”

 

'Shit is too a cuss word, you just love saying it.’

 

Levi gave him a pucker lip kiss.

 

‘Don’t sass me with lips, do you not know how many time you text me about dookie poo poo? I still got that stuff on my phone. Like seriously who would text a person about feces?’

 

Eren was grinning at him then, yeah Levi had bother to give him the shit list that lasted him a good week and a half til now. In fact he gave him another one just before he left this morning. It was the daily quota he said. Today’s quota was:

 

The Energizer Vs. Duracell Shit

Also known as a "Still Going" shit.

 

The Power Dump Shit

The kind that comes out so fast, you barely get your pants down when you're done.

 

He was grinning at the memory all his shit jokes were saved on his phone he could probably list off all the ones he had thus far liked the "I'm Going To Chew My Food Better" Shit.

When the bag of Doritos you ate last night lacerates the insides of your rectum on the way out in the morning.  And the Porridge Shit. The type that comes out like toothpaste, and just keeps on coming. You have two choices: a) flush and keep going, or b) risk it piling up to your butt while you sit there helpless.

 

The stuff Levi’s been sending on his phone made him laugh so hard he saw tears and feared even he had to take a turd or two after laughing so much it stirred his inside.

 

“Hey, I don’t see you complaining when you send me XD and lmfao next to it. So you obviously like the daily shit quota.”

 

And, Eren does. It was humor all wrapped up in shit.

 

Eren rolled his eyes and gave him a open wide grin.

 

“How many is there left?”

 

Levi thought about it for a second.

 

“Still got a long list to go. Wanna hear some more?”

 

Eren bobbed his head eagerly.

 

“Let see...you already know The Ghost Shit

The kind where you feel shit come out, see shit on the toilet paper, but there's no shit in the bowl.

and The Clean Shit the kind where you feel shit come out, see shit in the bowl, but there's no shit on the toilet paper. And you also the Wet Shit you wipe your ass fifty times and it still feels unwiped. So you end up putting toilet paper between your ass and your underwear so you don't ruin them with those dreadful skid marks. Aannnnd then there’s the Second Wave Shit

This shit happens when you've finished, your pants are up to your knees, and you suddenly realize you have to shit some more. As well as...The Brain Hemorrhage Through Your Nose Shit. Also known as "Pop a Vein in Your Forehead Shit". You have to strain so much to get it out that you turn purple and practically have a stroke.”

 

Eren nodded his head laughing that he still knew his text message by heart.

 

“So this one should be a good one The Lincoln Log Shit

The kind of shit that's so enormous you're afraid to flush it down without first breaking it up into little pieces with the toilet brush. And the last one for the day would be the Wet Cheeks Shit

Also known as the "Power Dump". That's the kind that comes out of your ass so fast that your butt cheeks get splashed with the toilet water.”

 

Eren completely lost his composure after that one, if Levi was a walking shit dictionary then he was a god. Eren wrapped his arms around his waist, head bent down and laughed. Tears were in his eyes and cheeks were red that his ears were pink.

 

Levi picked up a can of soda, one of Eren’s and proceed to get his drink on while watching Eren roll off the couch on to the floor missing the coffee table by a hair’s breath.

 

“Careful now, shit wisdom is a powerful thing... Can’t take that shit lightly.”

 

Eren raised one shaky hands up and sign telling him to stop. Just stop before he proceeded to laugh his guts out. The way he described it was down right hilarious and he was speaking this from personal experience because even he had those moments too so he could relate to it.

 

They were having a good ass time until Eren phone was ringing and he had to get it out of his hoodie to answer. His smiling face was replaced by displeasure as he sent a text message back.

 

“What’s wrong, look like someone shitted on your lawn and wipe their ass on your green grass.”

 

Eren looked up and signed.

 

‘It’s my sister, she’s looking for me. Apparently she saw Armin at the bookstore where we usually hang out at to notice I’m not there. I love my sister, but I hate it when she acts like the mom police.’

 

Levi nodded his head in understanding, yeah ever since Eren been chilling with him his phone had been one hell of an interrupter especially when the mood was getting good that could have led into some pretty exciting things if he didn’t say so himself.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

Eren glance back down to his phone when it beep so he had to reply to Mikasa first before answering him. If he didn’t text back within the first ten seconds she tends to lose her shit, literally. Hell she called their parents about him not answering his phone for three hours and was going to drag the police in after he texted seconds later saying he woke up after being with Armin at his crib. It was ridiculous.

 

Eren picked up Corporal who was rubbing his nose in his face.

 

‘I’d like to stay here, but you know it’s getting late and I should probably go home before dinner starts…We have school tomorrow too and I didn’t do my homework, yet...’

 

Levi nodded his head,

 

“Hey, we can still skype. Just give me a bing or give me a call, and I’ll know it’s you.”

 

Eren nodded his head and smiled, releasing Corporal he got to his feet, his balance a little shaky probably due to the lack of oxygen from earlier and he was just off centered balance by a kilogram.

 

‘Sure, I’ll help clean up and we can go. I’ll text Mika I’ll be home in thirty.’

 

“Don’t sweat it, I got this. Let’s take you home before she hacks your computer and tracks you down by cell.”

 

Eren grinned at him and did something to his phone before flashing it to him,

 

‘Do not track’

was enable in green,

 

‘I tend to turn it off when I am around you. I don’t want to be bothered. Even if she does figure out my new password she can’t track me with this enabled.’

 

Levi laughed a little,

 

“Good little boy is turning into a bad little boy. My reputation and influence is rubbing off on you.”

 

Eren playfully punched him on the arm and did many eyerolls before dumping half eaten shit into the trashcan. Since Eren insisted on cleaning after himself he helped him to make the job be done quicker even though he didn’t want his time with him to be cut short.

 

Damn, Mikasa…

 

She was no doubt the number one cock blocker on this god forsaken earth. There was no God if there were people getting in his way to his alone time with Eren.

 

***

 

By the time they were a block or so away from Eren’s house. Levi parked his car in between the apartment building and the back of what they both assumed was a Mexican grocery store/restaurant. Eren made no move to get out just yet, and Levi kept the car running. Turning his head to look at Eren he just sat there quietly.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

When Eren’s bright teal hues looked up to him. There was that unexplainable emotion in his eyes. All he did was stare at him for a moment longer before he raised his hand and sign. The question he asked stunned him and he doesn’t get struck stupid very often. Eren held his breath and just went for it. He had been nervous throughout the car ride. He was still nervous as hell right now. He wished he could take back what he asked since Levi was looking at him strangely.

 

‘Sorry, just forget about it. I didn’t mean to-’

 

“Shut up.”

 

Eren flinched a little and ceased his hand movements. He should have known better than to ask him if he could kiss him. He ruined everything now. He should have kept it to himself, but he had been caught in the moment. Feeling discouraged he fumbled with unbuckling his seatbelt so he could get the hell out of dodge when Levi called his name.

 

“Kiss me. Do whatever you want. I don’t care what you do to me. If you want to kiss me then by the devil’s red bloody balls just do me.”

 

Eren’s eyes were on his face his eyes held a certain heat he didn’t notice before. Swallowing shallowly he wanted to kiss him and yet, he didn’t know how it was done. Kissing your parents were on a whole different scale with someone you liked that was borderline in love.

 

“Are you going to kiss me, Eren?”

 

Eren shook his head yes, but there was hesitation in his body. Levi seemed to know what he was doing when he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to him.

 

“Come here, just bring your mouth onto mine. Your lips against mine. S’not hard.”

 

Eren swallowed again before he was leaning over to the driver’s side. Tilting his head a little he pressed his lips against his. The angle was a little awkward and he bumped his nose on his nose, but Levi tilted his head at the right angle so their lips would press more firmly. Eren would retreat by a small inch before he pressed his lips against his again. He had thought that his lips would be hard and thin, but it was the opposite. They were soft like satin and his lips were perfect against his. They weren’t that big that devoured his whole lips, nor were they thin that he didn’t feel like he wasn’t kissing his lips. Levi gave a soft little moan in approval before he spoke against his mouth.

 

“That’s it, Eren. If you want to direct the kiss just cup the side of my face and move it where you want me to be.”

 

Eren gave a silent nod and did just that he brought his gloved hand to his face and repeatedly kissed his lip. It was starting off as pecking kisses that was like a second or two long for only just a moment. He made those quick seconds last a little longer since he liked the feel of Levi pressing back to him matching his pecking kisses with one of his own. Levi parted his lips slightly to breathe in, his tongue peeking out to brush Eren amazing soft supple lips. Eren gasped and Levi slipped his tongue right on in. Just as quickly as he was in, Eren pulled back sharply with his eyes wide and cheeks flushing.

 

“Sorry, was that to real for you?”

 

Eren’s pink tongue darted across his lips slowly before sucking it in. The slight shake of his head no was what done it for him. Levi swore colorfully internally, his body getting real chubby feeling with lightning. When Eren leaned back in his lips moist from both their saliva, he couldn’t stop himself from digging in. And as much as he would have liked to give Eren full control over the kiss. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Eren’s cheek with both hands as he leaned in close that they were practically tight at the chest. If their coats haven’t been in the way they would have been skin tight he’d of make sure of that.

 

“Part your lips, Eren. Let me in. If it’s too much. Just push me away and I’ll put on the breaks.”

 

Eren nodded his head as soon as he gave his consent Levi placed his lips back to his resuming the pecking kiss before he murmured against Eren’s mouth. Eren parted his lips slightly and this time he didn’t push back when he felt Levi’s wet tongue pushing through his threshold. Instead he shivered and gave into a silent moan as Levi explored the inside of his mouth. Wet tongue brushing against wet tongue.

 

The taste of starburst lingering in Levi’s mouth was delicious. That he found himself pressing his tongue back with a little force, Levi gave an approving moan as he tilted his head to go in deeper. His tongue gliding over Eren’s straight teeth to the root of his mouth. The feel of Eren shuddering was a pleasant feeling. That he rubbed his tongue over the same spot that had him shaking.

 

Aroused by all of this, he twirled his tongue around his drawing him into his mouth. Eren complied quietly, his tongue coming out of his mouth into his own. Fucking shit, he knew he was getting real cozy with lightning if he felt the shock go throughout his entire body he lost his breath. Feeling uncomfortable with his cock straining against his black jeans. He felt hot, full and extremely heavy in certain parts of his body.

 

“Mnn, s’good, Eren… Open wider.”

 

He groaned, Eren did and god bless him, Eren grabbed the front of his label designer trench coat and dragged him closer, clinging on to him that he bet his knuckles were white or red. Levi shifted his hips trying to make some room in his pants while also trying to get comfortable without climbing over the seats to get on top of him in a saddle position or drag Eren on to his side of the seat onto hips and grind against the ass he had a fleeting chances to see.

 

Trying to keep himself in check he peered his eyes open to see Eren staring right at him. His cheeks flush his eyes glazed over to the gold he usually doesn’t see unless lights were reflected on it were more transparent than usual. When Eren pulled back with a gasp, the string of saliva that kept together snapped breaking their connection. Eren pulled back completely leaving him cold and aching like a son of a bitch.

 

“Can I ask you something? How long have you thought about kissing me.”

 

Levi reached up with a gloved hand to wipe off their drooling. Eren cheeks were still flushed and panting quietly. His eyes avoiding his as he got embarrassed with himself. The little shit was cute, but the throbbing in his pants sucked the humor and life right out of him. He was this close to locking Eren in his car. Go back home get him back in his room with the doors locked and get down and dirty in between his bed sheets.

 

‘A while… For the last couple of days…. I’m a pervert...I thought about kissing you again today when you….you know… Ate one of my missed popcorn… I just… Yeah…Sorry.’

 

Levi used the same gloved hand to use the back of his hand to wipe his own mouth. He would have savored it if he could. He recalled the look Eren made when he did that. He smiled fiercely inside because that mean Eren was totally feeling him despite being a guy with a pair of balls that dangle between his thighs.

 

“Don’t be. I’m glad for it. Does this mean I can kiss you whenever or is this simply just curiosity on your part and you wanted to know what I felt like. What I taste like, was it good for you as it was with me?”

 

Eren shot his eyes to his, they were wide. Levi just loved the many expression he could display so freely on his boyish face.

 

‘I...no, wait...yes...oh god...Not until you stop ignoring me at school and sneaking around like we are now.’

 

Levi kept his face emotionless, the thought of causing Eren trouble had him hesitate. Rumors are a bitch to deal with and he didn’t want Eren to have to deal with all that shit because he’ll be on the short end of the stick.

 

‘You can think about it, no rush. Just don’t go deciding on something you’ll regret later. I don’t care about the rumors, nor do I care about what people say about me. I’m a lot stronger than I look..’

 

Levi smiled a little.

 

“I don’t doubt that. Ever. Especially when you put up with the mama bear hounding your ass like a three year old.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes at him to tell him what the hell ever.

 

“So if I do that, would you date me for real?”

 

Eren gave him that wide look again the blush returning to his cheeks as he signed in a mad rush.

 

‘I don’t know yet, I’m still sorting this….I mean what’s between us out. I like you….a lot, but I wonder if it’s love. I’m scared. The rejection would hurt from you like hell. I’ve convinced myself I couldn’t be in a relationship you know…. Because… Anyway… Yeah I don’t-’

 

Eren paused his hand motion as if he were hesitating on what word to use, but his hands remained still when Levi cupped his hand with one of his own and another at his cheek. Before he could think what he was up to Levi had kissed him again. It was slow, gentle and unlike the fiery kiss they had before that shook his foundation and left him vulnerable and wanting more. Eren slowly closed his eyes with a silent moan and went along with it, thinking about how good it was. From outside Mikasa stood there watching.

  
Watching as her little brother locked lips with someone driving an oddly familiar Audi sports car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little notes about this chapter.
> 
> When Erwin said he had a secret recipe to getting blood out, he was referring to Levi getting it out.
> 
> When Levi didn't mind getting his jeans dirty, he was only saying Eren has a free pass to do that shit. If anyone else tried it, he'd of beat their ass and make them pay for his expensive ass cleaning at the dry cleaner.
> 
> Armin head is wrapped up in gauze and ace bandage wrap, not the normal size banade or the large patch ace bandage. Erwin wanted to see him like that...so yeah.
> 
> Annnnd I miiiight give a sneak peek for chapter four on my blog page.
> 
> Just know Eren leaves Levi car with hickies and swollen lips, anddd Mikasa being guard bear hardcore style. That's all I'm willing to say at this point. Again Comments, Kudo's and Bookmark is a love.


End file.
